


Plaster Saints

by KylieBuchta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Depression, Everyone Else in Naruto - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Strong Haruno Sakura, almost everyone is alive, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieBuchta/pseuds/KylieBuchta
Summary: Plaster Saintsnoun: plaster saint; plural noun: plaster saintsa person who makes a show of being without moral faults or human weakness, especially in a hypocritical way."she is no plaster saint—she acknowledges her faults and is quick to ask forgiveness"Except Sakura-chan has mourned and acknowledged that her team is and never was going to be her family, and it's time she realized that in this world of Shinobi and Gods amongst men, she has to be fierce and merciless to even be seen as human.





	1. A Graduation to Remember

'Please return tomorrow to find out who your Teammates and Sensei are, Congratulations again on passing everyone!" Everyone had shot up and was out of the classroom before he'd even finished his sentence. Only Sakura and Shikamaru had remained, the latter still napping on his desk.

The new kunoichi walked up to his desk and bowed, 'Thank you for guiding me these past four years Iruka-Sensei.'

He choked up at the sight of her, 'Thank you Sakura-San, make sure you come and visit, and if you need advice on a technique, I'll try my best to help you.' With a final nod in gratitude, she bid him goodbye and left the classroom. 

The second she was out of the Academy doors, a shiny new headband replacing the old tattered red ribbon, the first thing Sakura did was run home to her parents to show it off. On her way out of the courtyard, she caught a brief glimpse of Uchiha Sasuke-kun, who stood by his big brother and mother, both of whom wore soft smiles and pride in their posture.

When she entered the front yard, her parents were already waiting for her. She was met with thin smiles and disappointed eyes, along with barely concealed disgust from Mama. Sakura had to beg Papa and Mama just to enroll four years ago and they allowed it, desperately hoping that her fickle nature would kick in and she'd drop out from boredom.

No wonder they were so unenthusiastic, it was unheard of for a civilian daughter of a Silk merchant, to join the Shinobi Academy and actually _pass_. Mama must be constantly taunted at for even allowing her to enroll. In any case, she slowed to a halt and bowed to her parents, headband glinting in the setting sun.

'Oh? You actually passed?' Mama pulled a face at the blue cloth around her head. 'Congratulations I suppose, Sakura-tan, but you're not wearing that _thing_ at the table.' Mama had said with a rigid pat on the head as they all walked into the house.

Papa, turning his back the silent chastising manner she was used to, didn't even say anything to her.

A quiet 'Yes Mama' was her only answer before she walked up the stairs, into her simple room.

Due to the contract, they weren't allowed to repaint or refurnish anything in the house as per the Landlord's request, so the peeling yellow paint and the scuffed wooden floors had remained over the 12 years of her life. Walking over to her desk, she pulled her headband off and placed it on the surface with barely a sound and looked in the mirror, the blue had paired nicely with her rose colored hair.

After quietly changing into a simple red _cheongsam _with a white embroidered circle on both the collar and the bottom hem, she pulled her hair into a low resting bun with hair sticks and went back downstairs to set the table for dinner.

Then towards the end of dinner, with a calm not normally possible in a human, 'Papa and I are going on our annual Route trip for the upcoming year, we will be gone for roughly six months. By then either renounce your career as a shinobi or be out of the house. We leave in a week.'

Both remaining Family member's chopsticks halted midair as they looked at Mama, but she left no room for argument and had made her decision. With one final sip from her cup, Mama rose from the table and went into the kitchen to clean her dishes.

Heart thundering in her chest, 'Yes Mama..' The back of her throat burned fiercely, her eyes stung.

Bowing to her Papa, she washed her bowl and locked herself into her room again to think. With each step her chest felt heavier and heavier, by the time she was sat on her bed she was having trouble breathing.

"What am I going to do, I can't afford a place of my own! Both Papa _and _Mama struggle to pay rent for this place and it's small and practically a _dump_" Her mind blanked on what to do as her breathing grew more ragged.

For once in her life she had _no idea what to do_. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as realization quickly set in that, in six months time, she would be kicked out of the house of her childhood.

As the lack of proper oxygen got to her head, "Kunoichi if the Year, my ass", She thought. And didn't even have time to catch herself as her vision blurred around the edges before all she saw was black. 


	2. Meet the Team pt. 1 : Introductions

When Sakura opened her eyes, all she could notice was the crick in her neck. Sitting up, she realized it was because she had fallen asleep on top of her bed as if she had been sitting on it, still in her clothes and with the hair sticks tangled in her hair.

Getting up, Sakura wondered to the mirror, ‘Why are my eyes so puffy? It looks like I’ve been cry-’, The heavy weight on her chest returned as she finally remembered what had happened at dinner. Mama and Papa were not ones to bluff. She peeked at the clock and yelped when she realized she was late to class. Quickly putting her Hitai-Ate around her head, brushing her teeth, and fixing her bun, she raced out of the house, barely putting her shoes on in the process.

By the time she reached her classroom, she could hear Iruka-Sensei speaking, she waited for him to stop before she opened the door, bowed to him, and quietly rushed to the only seat available which was next to the Aburame of the Class. Sakura and Shino had never talked beyond the occasional greeting when they happened to both be at the park.

As she took her seat she mumbled ‘Good Morning, Aburame-San.’

‘It is a good morning, why? Because we get placed on our Genin teams today.’

She would never understand the reason behind his strange speaking pattern, but she appreciated that he had answered her. They both turned to the front as Sensei started to talk again.

‘I will now begin to call out the teams now… so be quiet! Ahem, Team One! Ami…”

I turned back to Shino quietly, ‘Who do you think will be on your team?’

‘Hopefully someone smart like Nara-San or an offensive fighter like Uchiha-San, why? My abilities are more support oriented, so I need someone to back up.’ Shino re-adjusted his sleeves, ‘Who do you hope is on your team?’

‘Sasuke-Kun! I really hope Sasuke-Kun is on my team, I don’t care who else is on my team.’

Shino looked at Sakura with what could only be described as an underwhelmed expression, although the glasses and high collar made it hard to identify.

‘If you put half as much energy into your taijutsu and katas as you do into your infatuation with Sasuke, you’d not only be a better shinobi but also have a better chance with him, why? Sasuke seems to be the type that is attracted to power and strength, therefore if you train more, you don’t have anything to lose’

Sakura was about to retort when—

‘Team Seven! Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team Eight! Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata…’

Sakura and Shino looked at each other, ‘Well Aburame-San, you got your offensive fighter.’

‘And you got your Sasuke, Haruno-San’ They both got up and joined the class in sitting with their teammates. As Sakura approached Sasuke, her face began to heat up.

Sitting down between Naruto and Sasuke, she turn to each of them and bowed a greeting before turning forward again to watch as Sensei after Sensei came to collect their teams. Soon enough Iruka-Sensei walked up to Team Seven and huffed an apology.

‘I’m sorry, your new sensei is going to be late, you guys can just wait here until he arrives, but I have to leave to finish up some information with Hokage-sama.’ Without another word, he left them in the classroom to their own devices. As usual, Naruto and Sasuke-Kun started arguing and Sakura nearly did a doubletake when she looked at the blush Sasuke had creeping up his ears and neck as Naruto grabbed his shirt and got up in his face.

“_Oh._” No wonder Sasuke never paid attention to Sakura or any of the other fangirls. He liked _Naruto_. “No matter, I need to work on doing the missions and becoming a good kunoichi so I can get better missions. How else could I pay for rent?! Maybe I could get a part time job? I’ll look after I get settled in with the team and figure out my schedule.”

Meanwhile:

Sasuke and Naruto had managed to get into a brawl over Naruto’s eraser prank and a desk was thrown and next thing she knew, Sakura was pinned by a solid oak desk and a few chairs, effectively snapping her back to reality.

It was quiet.

Then an eraser fell on top of a silver head and she heard a muffled, ‘My first impression is that I hate you two, where’s the other one?’ Sakura moved the chairs and Naruto and Sasuke moved to help the desk off her.

‘Nice to meet you Sensei.’ She bowed lightly and began fixing the desks.

‘Maa, well, meet me on the roof in five minutes’ a puff of smoke and he was gone.

The boys bolted out the door after him and Sakura moved to the emergency staircase at the end of the hall that lead straight from the roof to ground level. A minute later, she emerged onto the roof and took a seat across from her new sensei. Neither said a word. Two minutes of silence later and the door burst open with Sasuke and Naruto shouldering each other back, each of them with a foot over the threshold.

‘I was first Teme. Ha!’

‘My foot went over the threshold first, dead last.’

‘Okay everyone take a seat let’s start with introductions.’ Sensei clapped; a lone eye closed in a smile.

‘Well, what do we say?’ Sakura asked

‘Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that.’

‘You go first, you’re suspicious!’ Naruto pointed at Sensei with a scowl.

‘Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, and many dislikes, I don’t have many hobbies…and I suppose I do have a dream too.’ Hatake-Sensei’s eye crinkled again and opened again, ‘You with the orange, go first.’

‘You only told us your name!’ Clearing his throat, he started again, ‘My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, my Kaa-san, Ichiraku, and Iruka-Sensei. I don’t like Sasuke-Teme, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and Mizuki-Sensei. My hobbies are Pranking, and my dream is to be Hokage, dattebayo!’

‘Great, next is the blue one’

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, I like training with my brother and tomatoes, I don’t like sweet things or weakness. My hobbies are training and I’m going to be head of police.’

‘Cool, Pinky you’re up.’

‘Uh, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like reading and dango. I don’t like spicy foods or rudeness. I don’t have a dream.’ Smiling, she looked back at Hatake-Sensei. “Don’t have a dream until I can afford to have one, literally” She thought.

‘Okay! You’re all unique, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 for your survival training.’

‘But Sensei, we already did survival training,’ Naruto protested.

‘This is a secondary exam that I will use to determine if you are going to become _Genin_. You’ll go up against me.’

‘That’s impossible, we already took the graduation ceremony,’ Sasuke glared at the man with the mask.

‘It’s a 66.6% fail rate so I’d take this seriously, oh and don’t eat breakfast, or you’ll throw it up.’ A poof of leaves later and he was gone again.

All three students were stunned into silence before the boys shrugged and got up.

Sakura’s breathing shot up as Sasuke and Naruto began to leave, ‘Wait!’ she ran to catch up with them. ‘We have to work together if we’re going to pass, there’s no way we can beat a _Jounin_ by ourselves, we _just_ graduated!’

‘_I’ll _be fine, you two however will just drag me down,’ firmly brushed off, Sakura recoiled as Sasuke left.

‘Not true Teme! I can beat him all by myself, sorry Sakura-Chan.’

‘San.’

‘What?’

‘San. You can call me Sakura-_San_ not Chan, Naruto-San’

‘Oh, Okay Sakura-San, thanks for letting me know.’

‘You’re welcome.’

Naruto went after Sasuke and left Sakura alone on the roof. A few minutes later she exited the Academy building and went home to eat a large dinner and get some sleep.

\--

When she woke up in the morning, she put on a forest green shirt with a mandarin collar and some dark brown pants since the red would be to obvious in the forests. She tied her Hitai-ate around her throat Hinata-style and put on her ninja sandals as well before she headed to the training grounds.

Halfway there she ran into Sasuke walking with his Brother, who seemed to be accompanying him to the training ground.

‘Good morning Sasuke-San, Uchiha-San.’ She spoke softly and Sasuke turned to her.

‘I’m not considering your stupid offer you’ll only get in my way. And Dead last can’t do anything.’ He scoffed.

‘Okay, I don’t really care though, I need to pass and whether you like it or not you’re not strong enough to beat a Jounin fresh out of the academy all alone. It’s just a fact. I need to pass; I don’t need a jackenapes* as a teammate.’ She crossed her arms and looked at Sasuke who had a rather undignified look on his face. He also totally didn’t squawk when his brother chuckled.

They arrived at the training grounds and as Sasuke’s brother was about to leave he turned and spoke, ‘Otouto, you’re a team for a reason, it wouldn’t kill you to work with your teammates.’ And then was gone before Sakura could blink.

‘…Fine. What’s your plan?’ Sasuke grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going painstakingly slow with this because I want to throw in some weird things I've never seen done before. I'm also writing this on 5 hours of sleep in two days. I think i'll throw in little weird things I learn as I write this. Did you know that the currency used in Naruto is called Ryō (両) and was used up until the Meiji era before being replaced by Yen.  
I have such cool ideas for Sakura and everyone around her is going to be shell shocked once she decides to pull herself together.  
I'm thinking maybe Updating every Monday? 
> 
> Jackenapes is essentially a rude person 
> 
> Please comment stuff :]


	3. Meet the Team pt 2. The Bell Test and some Change

For a moment, everything was silent, and Sakura was awe struck at the fact that she had gone deaf so early in life, there was no way Uchiha Sasuke just agreed to work with her so that meant she’s probably gone crazy too. Inner had short circuited as well, mumbling something about how someone was bound to die or something.

Despite the obvious loop this turn of events through her for, Sakura smiled and told Sasuke her plan

* * *

When they walked up to Naruto, he was on the ground whining about how he didn’t eat breakfast.

‘Naruto-San, Sasuke-San and I are going to work together, would you please help us too?’ Sasuke glared at the Orange Boy as Sakura spoke.

‘What kind of Idiot wears _orange_ in a forest?’

‘_Me- _wait HEY I’m not an Idiot!’

‘Shut _up_, please Naruto-San, Sasuke-San. Answer the question? Will you work with us?’ Sasuke had no idea how she flipped the switch between fan girl and _this_ in the span of a day and a half.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to be really hurting himself with all the ‘thinking’ he was doing. Finally, he simply said ‘Sure, why not?’ and Sakura quickly filled him in on the plan.

By the time Hatake-Sensei arrived, Sakura had gone over the plan three times.

They were ready.

* * *

They were _not _ready.

Sakura had never been more betrayed or humiliated in her life. Not only did she have to break out of a genjutsu within the first twenty minutes, but the one time both Sasuke and Naruto agree with something, it was that ditching her was the best course of action.

After Hatake-sensei revealed the rules, the plan was to retreat into the trees and then move to surround him before going at him all at once.

So, imagine Sakura’s surprise when she was the _only _one to jump back and both Naruto and Sasuke went straight for their teacher without hesitation. Sakura tried to get behind the Jounin, but a clone got her with the genjutsu and when she broke out a few seconds later, Naruto was in a tree and Sasuke was nowhere out in sight.

Even after Sakura cut Naruto down, he refused to accept her help. After she pulled Sasuke out of the dirt, _he still refused to accept her help_.

So, what did she do?

Well, she wanted to scream and curse and smack them both, but Mama raised her to be polite and she barely knew her teammates.

If she could even call them that.

* * *

They failed the first time, _obviously._ And when Hatake-Sensei revealed that teamwork was the key to passing, both Sasuke and Naruto paled and looked at her.

Her smile was saccharine, her eyes were a storm of irritation and murderous.

When they passed the second time due to her forcing Sasuke to spoon feed Naruto with her, she nearly cried. Keyword: Nearly. She still had work to do.

‘Sensei how many missions will we be taking?’ She asked with a smile.

‘Good question, I’ll go over the schedule. We meet Monday through Friday at Six in the morning for training, then we will do one mission each day after training. You’ll have the weekends off and the rest of the day after we finish the mission.’

Sakura blanched and quickly did the math in her head. She’d need to find a job ASAP before she passed out. She wasn’t paying attention but when she finally clued back in Sensei was gone and Sasuke was walking away, Naruto still tied to the post.

‘Haha…Sakura-San, could you let me down? Please?’

She thought about not cutting him down but decided to be nice, without even waiting for a thank you, she cut him down and went back to her house to pick up her kit, she had an appointment to go to.

* * *

When Twenty-One-year-old Ritsuka Namiashi opened her door to see a pissed off pinkette carrying a small cloth scroll, she let the girl in without hesitation.

‘Sorry, Sakura-Chan, I forgot you were coming today so my husband has people over, you can still sit with us while you work’ Ritsuka bustled around the girl to lead her into the living room where four other people sat. she recognized one as Raido-San, who was Ritsuka-Sans Husband.

She stared at the other three as they stared back at her, unsettled. ‘…It’s no problem Ritsuka-San, I’ll grab the books’ She walked into the living room as Ritsuka-San went into the kitchen for tea and snacks.

‘Hey, Sakura-Chan, these are my friends, Iwashi, Genma, and Ebisu. Guys, this is Haruno Sakura-Chan, she’s the one who fixes up my clothes and is embroidering the photo albums.’ Raido-San pointed each one and she nodded.

‘Nice to meet all of you, sorry for intruding.’ She bowed slightly.

‘It’s okay Sakura-Chan, how was your first day as a genin?’

Raido knew that was the wrong thing to say the minute it came out of his mouth because Sakura’s placid smile became the most strained thing he’d ever seen.

‘Absolutely horrible Raido-San, you’d think the Hokage’s son and an Uchiha would know the definition of teamwork and refrain from betraying a teammate,’ She set towards the bookshelf to grab four album books from it.

Raido cringed at the passive aggressiveness in her voice.

‘Wait a second, did you say the Hokage’s son?’ Iwashi spoke up.

‘Ah, yeah my teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.’ She fumed silently in the chair next to the coffee table, books laid out in front of her.

‘The Uchiha I can understand, his dad has a stick up his ass. Mikoto-san is nice though. I’ve never met Itachi-San either, but he seems fine. Naruto though? Kushina is always harping on him about teamwork.’ Genma spoke up.

Sakura looked at him incredulously before cracking her knuckles, ‘Well, Genma-San, you must be mistaken because after we had worked out a plan, the second Sensei said “go” they both left me and tried to take him down themselves, they didn’t even partner up. Just attempted to snatch the goddamn bells and left me on the sideline. I even got them _both _out of traps they were stupid enough to get caught in and they just ignored me.’

‘H-hey Sakura-Chan, it’s okay, here’s some tea to calm down.’ Ritsuka-San handed her a warm cup and she smiled.

‘This smells different, did you put chamomile in with the passionflower?’ Sakura asked and sipped the tea when Ritsuka-san nodded, ‘It’s great, thank you.’

‘Hey Sakura-Chan, do your little trick.’ Raido motioned to her scroll.

It was a small red scroll made of satin, barely anything worth mentioning. When Iwashi looked at it, there was chakra imbued into it.

‘Sure thing, Raido-San.’ Sakura unfurled the scroll and laid it on the table before taking a kunai and making a small slice on her thumb, holding her thumb to the scroll, an embroidery kit soon appeared.

‘Wait just a second, can I see that scroll?’ Genma said around the senbon in his mouth, Sakura took the kit and handed the scroll to Genma, who looked at the scroll with a critical eye. Iwashi and Ebisu both moved to look at it too. Meanwhile, Sakura was quickly embroidering the remaining letters on the album and moving to the next one.

After thirty minutes, they handed her the scroll back and looked at Raido, who simply shrugged when they asked where he “found” Sakura.

‘Hey Sakura-San where did you find this at?’ Ebisu asked as he pushed up his sunglasses.

‘I didn’t find it anywhere, I made it.’

‘…I’m sorry?’

‘I made it, just finished it a few weeks ago, actually.’

‘What do you mean “made it” no one has managed to make a sealing scroll on cloth before, how did you?!’ Ebisu squawked.

‘Chakra thread and blood? You can’t really make one on the spot, but I could probably embroider one into my clothes or headband. And my Aunt taught me how to…’

Ritsuka-San cleared her throat, ‘Anyways, Sakura-Chan what’s going to happen with your team now?’

Sakura handed the final finished book to Ritsuka, ‘Maybe Sensei will help train me and we’ll work on team work then?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, ran into some trouble with school, but I'm gonna work a few chapters ahead so they're ready for when I start classes. This is where things really start to deviate off the path of Canon. 
> 
> I have question for you guys, who do you want to see Sakura end up with? I'm still not sure who I'm gonna write her with but the options are: Shikamaru, Sai, Itachi, Neji, or you could suggest someone else.
> 
> Does anyone have any theories for the plot?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Rinse, Wash, and Repeat

Chapter 4:

Sakura was pissed, but what else is new?

It’s been a week since the bell test, and her parent left during the night, leaving a single note.

_Dear Sakura, _

_The paperwork for shinobi resignation is in your dad’s top right-hand drawer._

_See you in six months_

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa_

She found it taped to her vanity mirror when she woke up.

Heading into the closet, she quickly got ready. Throwing on dark brown training pants and a green sleeveless shirt made from lycra, tying her hair into a loose ponytail, she wondered into the back yard to do stretches before her run. As she stretched, she thought about her teacher.

* * *

_Hatake-Sensei was three and a half hours late when he arrived the next morning, and Sakura couldn’t help but feel that was just going to be the new normal, he gave a smile from under his mask and waved hello with the orange book that he always carried._

_‘Good Morning my cute little genin, are we ready to get started?’ He spoke directly over Naruto’s shouts of “HEY, you’re late!”_

_Sakura honestly was still mad at them from the stunt they pulled yesterday and couldn’t bring herself to speak to her teammates, so she only nodded and asked sensei what they were going to do today._

_‘Naruto and Sasuke, get ready to spar, Sakura why don’t you just sit over by that tree while I referee?’ Hatake-Sensei’s eye crinkled as he motioned to the same tree Naruto got stuck in less than twenty-four hours ago. Sakura stiffly nodded and sat._

_And sat._

_And sat._

_The two boys had done several spars and Hatake-Sensei barely even acknowledged her. Eventually, she got so bored that she started doing the chakra control exercise that Iruka-Sensei taught her, where you connect a leaf to your body with chakra and try and get it to stick and spin. Even as Sakura stuck three leaves on her forehead and got one of them to spin, they were still sparring._

_After what seems like an eternity, they went on a mission, which was, arguably, worse._

_Not that Tora wasn’t a handful, but he came right up to Sakura when she beckoned him whilst Sasuke and Naruto fought over who got the to capture the cat._

_No, the issue was that no one listened to her. If she said, ‘Tora spotted in the Sarutobi District,’ they’d go and check the Academy grounds instead, when she said, ‘He’s near the Dango shop,’ Naruto ran off towards the Flower shop instead. _

_So, what did Sakura do when she finally had Tora situated on her shoulder while she was walking around looking for her “team”, and spotted a Clothing store with a sign that said, ‘Help Wanted’?_

_She forgot about her Team and walked in._

_Turns out, Hari to Ito was run by an old woman named Fuku-Baasan and her thirteen-year-old granddaughter Tenten, who helped when she wasn’t training. And they were just looking for someone to run the cashier and maybe help with sewing if they needed it._

_Sakura was hired immediately and scheduled to work on the weekends from Four in the evening to Eight at night starting the next Saturday. Ecstatic, Sakura returned to her team with Tora and reluctantly handed him over to the Daimyō’s wife._

_And thus, Team Seven’s first mission was a Success! They headed to the Mission desk for their pay and the thin envelope made Sakura shudder._

_“O-Only 1,250 ryō?! For all that work? I’m only going to make 6,250 ryō a week and that’s not enough for rent!” Sakura wilted and walked home to put her money in a safe place before heading to the Library to look for places to rent on the bulletin board._

* * *

And _that _was her week. A horrendous rinse, wash, and repeat. Waking up early, waiting three and a half hours for Hatake-Sensei, Sitting for another three hours spinning leaves on her forehead before going on a four hour mission of either catching Tora, painting fences, pulling weeds, or dog walking, for a measly 1,250 ryō before she’d go to check for more listings at the library and roam around looking for books.

By the fifth day Sakura started showing up late to training too, just so she could do her own training instead of waiting around.

Every morning, she’d be up at Five, straighten up her room and eat a light breakfast, then at Six, she’d get dressed and stretched before running around the village, then she’d come home and stretch again before eating a snack and walking to Team Seven’s training ground at a quarter to nine, where she was barely noticed. This was a routine she’d force herself to adhere to just to spite them.

She’d be instructed to sit at the tree while Naruto and Sasuke sparred, and she’d pull out whatever book she had that day. For the past week she’d been reading all about chakra exercises like the leaf one. There was tree and water walking, leaf splitting, leaf spinning, Chakra threads-

She exited her house and started running to the outer wall of Konoha, already wanting to burn off some energy. She had her first day of work later and wanted to check the library for more listings, so far there was nothing available, but she still had hope.

Whilst Sakura was running along the wall, she ran into a Genin team. Two people in green spandex, Tenten from Fuku-Baasan’s shop, and one of Hanabi’s cousins.

“Best not to interrupt their training” She thought and moved to turn the opposite direction when Tenten called out to her.

‘Sakura-San!’ Tenten motioned for her to join her team, who had stopped and waited for her, she jogged and bowed a greeting.

‘Everyone, this is Sakura-San, she’s working at my grandmother’s shop now. Sakura-San, this is my Jounin sensei Maito Guy, you can call him Guy-Sensei, and these are my two teammates Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji.’ Tenten pointed to each member and Sakura waved shyly.

‘A pleasure to meet you all.’

‘Sakura-San! It’s so YOUTHFUL of you to take part in such YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES before the sun has fully risen! JOIN US In our springtime of YOUTH!!’ Guy-Sensei had somehow manifested the tide breaking against a large rock in the morning sun as he fist bumped the heavens. Tenten and Neji watched with quiet resignation as Lee cried tears of joy and muttered ‘Guy-Sensei!’ in admiration.

‘You don’t have to if you don’t wanna, Sensei is kind of loud.’ Tenten whispered.

‘No, I think I will, it beats running by myself. It’ll be fun!’ Sakura said as she and the team started running again. She was a lot slower than everyone, and Lee and Guy-Sensei took off into the horizon, but it was extremely exhausting and fun.

Tenten walked her off at the entrance of the civilian district and told her she’d be at Hari to Ito when her first shift started. Sakura’s leg muscles screamed in protest, but she asked Tenten if she could join her team for running again.

‘Sure, I’m sure Guy-Sensei will love that. We meet at the southern gate at 5:30 every morning and run for three or so hours.’

‘Great, I’ll see you later this evening.’ Sakura waved Tenten goodbye and walked back to her parents’ house and situated herself in her room. Sitting on her floor with her back against the wall she set herself up for a good few hours of meditation.

* * *

She stood outside Hari to Ito, subconsciously wiping her palms off on her pants, barely leaving a mark against the black cloth. Opening the door, she went in and Fuku-Baasan showed her what she would be doing and how to ring up a customer and where everything was. It wasn’t difficult to get the hang of since Sakura was the daughter of a silk merchant, she knew how a clothing shop worked. She hung fabric, rung up customers, and even helped on a few commissions before her shift was up and it was time to head home.

Once home she went straight outside to stretch and meditate in her back yard for a while but was interrupted by her empty stomach and Inner yelling at her to eat something.

After eating a healthy portion of tempura and rice, she took a shower and braided her hair before getting into bed and relaxing.

Sakura fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few hours early but that's because school starts in the morning. Plus, I log in to see we almost have 100 Kudos?! That makes me so happy!  
What's your favorite part of the chapter? Mine is Tora just walking up the Sakura while the boys are scrapping in the dirt.
> 
> Did you guys know that I have Sakura's financial documents, schedule, and other stuff typed up in a word document? It's kinda ridiculous but math is really calming when my teachers aren't forcing me to do it. 
> 
> Hari to Ito? Means needle and thread haha  
And I have SO many plans for how Sakura is going to interact with Shikamaru, Sai, And Neji, and I can guarantee none of you will see it coming. But you're free to try and guess!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave Kudos and Comments I live for what you guys are thinking


	5. Those Who Break The Rules Are Trash

Mama taught her five simple rules when she was young, and even though her mother has disowned her, Sakura stood firmly by these rules because they shaped who she is today, even if she wasn’t the strongest.

_Number 1: Real Ladies don’t raise their voices, stop shouting._

_Number 2: Real Ladies never look unkempt Sakura-Tan, fix your dress._

_Number 3: Sakura-Tan, you’re cute. use that to make the other merchants underestimate how smart you are._

_Number 4: Kunoichi are glorified Yūjo, you’re in the academy because you begged and you should learn self-defense, you’re not there to learn how to seduce men and then kill them._

_Number 5: Always keep a needle and thread on you, you don’t know when you’ll need to fix a rip._

_Sakura, at the time, just replied with ‘Yes, Mama’ and tried her best to adhere to them. Over time they became her nature, always polite, patient, and proper. Occasionally she lost her temper and would be scolded by her mother but that was normal for a child. She learned her mother's scathing indirect insults but never voiced them on other because she wanted to make friends not make everyone hate her. Nevertheless, Ino was still her only close friend, besides Hanabi, who she met three years prior to graduating. _

Sakura flitted about the Library, with each scroll she pulled from the shelf she became more exasperated. The chuunin at the front desk took pity and asked her what she was looking for.

‘I’m trying to find a fighting style that suits me, but all of these don’t align with what I need, I’ve gone through almost all the scrolls and only 3 are close to what I want. Kotetsu-San you have to help me.’ She motioned to the unfurled scrolls on the table she had claimed an hour before.

‘Well, whatcha looking for? Maybe I can help out’, leaning over the table for a better look, he scrutinized the scrolls. The white bandage over the bridge of his nose sliding down slightly.

‘I need something leg oriented, with strong kicks. I also want to take advantage of my flexibility.’

‘Nothing like that rings a bell, so why don’t you develop your own?’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘You know, you study things that are similar but create your own that suits what you need perfectly? Another advantage is that no one else will know it so it’ll be unpredictable.’

‘T-That’s _genius_!’ Sakura jumped up and down and began rambling on about the three scrolls and how she’d incorporate each one.

‘Look! If I can merge the use of inverted kicks from here, and the acrobatics from _here_ than-’

‘Sakura, you’re babbling again.’ Kotetsu smiled as Sakura blushed and apologized shyly.

‘If you can draft up some katas and come back to me once you’ve got them down, I’ll spar with you, loser has to buy lunch?’ Grinning, he ruffled Sakura’s hair despite the bun, she swatted his hand away.

‘That would be great, if I have time, I’ll come bother you, I’m just busy looking for apartments, work, and missions.’ Sakura sighed and sat down at the table.

‘I’m sorry Sak, I’m keeping my eyes peeled in here but there’s nowhere in the normal districts. Have you thought about any clan districts?’

‘I’d do the Yamanaka’s but…’ Sakura wrung her hands together, ‘I haven’t spoken to Ino in months, and the Hyuuga’s don’t have apartment housing, the Uchiha’s I’m not even close with despite my teammate and any other clan is just gonna laugh in my face.’

‘Well, maybe find a roomie? As weird as it is, it’d cut rent in half at least.’

‘I’ll keep a lookout, maybe ask some people.’

‘I’ll let you know if anything comes up.’ Kotetsu told her. She thanked him again, and took her leave, toting the three scrolls in her bag. When she got into her room she immediately began pouring over the scrolls and jotted down some katas in a blank scroll, scraping some as she went through each one. Soon enough, it was time for her nightly routine of stretching, target practice, and a shower. Although she experimentally threw in some kata practice to see how she would adjust it for her body.

* * *

When Team Seven stood in the Hokage Office, receiving yet another D-rank mission, Naruto screamed in frustration.

‘I want a _real _mission! If I’m gonna become Hokage I need to get stronger by going on tough missions, dattebayo!’

Sakura stood in silence, oozing mortification. Sasuke glared at his teammate.

As usual, Hatake-Sensei did nothing but eye crinkle.

‘Naruto, D-ranks _are _real missions. You’re not skilled enough to do anything too dangerous yet.’ Iruka-Sensei, bless his heart, tried to explain. But the Sandaime spoke up.

‘Very well Naruto-Kun, I’ll give you a C-ranked Escort mission. It shouldn’t be too hard. The time frame is roughly two weeks. Iruka, bring in the client.’

‘Ohh is it a princess in need of my protection?!’ Naruto jumped for joy and Sakura was floored by how _easy _it was to get a higher ranked mission.

‘Obviously not Dobe, a princess escort wouldn’t be a C-rank.’

Just then, the door opened, and an old man walked in with a bottle of Sake in his hands. He reeked of Alcohol and his voice was more than slurred, ‘These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me? What’s the pipsqueak and pinky gonna do?’

‘Haha Teme he called you a pipsqueak,’ Naruto laughed, until he realized that he was, in fact, the aforementioned pipsqueak. ‘HEY, I’ll show you what this “pipsqueak” can do, dattebayo!’ Before he could run at the man, Hatake-Sensei grabbed his collar.

‘You can’t kill a client when you’re supposed to protect them.’

Iruka cleared his throat, ‘This is Tazuna-San, a master bridge builder. You’ll be escorting him to the Land of Waves, staying with him until the bridge is completed, and then returning home.’

Naruto cheered despite the glowering drunk man in the corner, then it hit her. She was leaving the village, for _Wave. _

There was no way she was prepared for this.

And so, as soon as they got out of the Hokage tower with instructions to be at the gate by 9am the next morning, she hightails to Raido-Sans house, not bothering with the door, she comes through the window, interrupting the weekly meeting he has we Genma, Iwashi, and Ebisu. Stumbling through the window and landing on the ground, she started hyperventilating. Raido and the other jumped up but didn’t move towards her for fear of making her lash out.

‘Sakura-Chan, just breathe! Calm down and tell us what happened.’ Raido spoke softly while Iwashi ran to get some water for her. She gulped air down and tried to shove her heart out of her throat and back into her chest again. When Iwashi put the cup on the table, she reached out and gently picked it up, sipping gingerly. After a few more minutes and sips of water, she could speak. She stood up and paced.

‘Naruto-San convinced Hokage-Sama to give us a C-rank! I can’t- I’m not _prepared_\- We- I- Hatake-Sensei said we leave tomorrow at 9am, that’s not nearly enough time! I’m a civvie! I don’t have the proper supplies or packs and-! And! My papers! They’re such a mess-’

Iwashi put a hand on her head and she stopped running a hole in the rug beneath her. He guided her to sit on the couch between Genma and him. Iwashi pat her head softly and Genma turned to her.

‘Everything is gonna be fine, okay? Yeah Kakashi was a dick for not opposing a C-Rank when you graduated only a few weeks ago, but there’s no time to teach you anything new either so let’s go over what you do know, hm?’ He chewed on his senbon, obviously annoyed with Hatake-Sensei, but smiled when she looked at him.

‘I…I can use chakra threads, throw kunai with roughly 75% accuracy, and that’s about it.’

‘Well, that’s not ideal but maybe I can think of something, I am one of the best teachers of specialized ninja in Konoha!’ Ebisu boasted, earning a smack from Raido.

‘Ne, ne Sakura-chan, you’re good at sewing right?’

‘Um, yes Raido-san, otherwise I don’t know why you pay me.’ Genma snickered at her comment.

Rolling his eyes, he reached into his pack and grabbed a roll of ninja wire, he unrolled it and tied the two ends together, ‘besides that, I’m sure you know how to do this!’

They all huddled in the living room of Raido’s house, going through her bag and lending her materials and a first aid kit, Ritsuka made dinner for them when she got back home from work, and soon enough it was midnight and both Ebisu and Iwashi walked her home.

* * *

‘Sakura, aren’t your parents worried? It’s pretty late.’ Ebisu asked her, she flinched a little bit.

‘They’re not home right now and won’t be for a while. Plus...they plan to disown me the second they get back and realize I haven’t resigned as a shinobi like they wanted me to.’ She sighed and kicked the dirt, ‘It’s irritating really, do you know how little D-ranks pay? I have a little under 6 months to find an apartment and then I’ll be kicked out.’

‘That’s…really tough, Sakura. I’m sorry.’ Ebisu tried to apologize ad Iwashi elbowed him, but she waved them off.

‘It’s fine, I thought they would support me but in the end I’m not very surprised. Mama has always been fake and passive aggressive, and whatever Mama says, Papa agrees to. I’m just saving up as much as I can, but I’ve only got 7,500 ryō to my name, but I’ll get enough to have an apartment soon, and I picked up a part time job too and I’ve recently considered getting a roomie,’ Sakura flashed a grin, ‘I also picked up something called extreme couponing! It’s quite fun to see how cheap groceries can get.’

‘That’s good, I’ll ask if anyone is looking for a roommate.’ Ebisu promised and Iwashi agreed with him. After wishing them a goodnight, Sakura quickly laid out her outfit for tomorrow and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I've been sitting on this chapter for two weeks and I need to share it.
> 
> It bEGINS!! i'm so excited for this arc, i'm not really going in a direction that is normally taken, I want this story to really focus on Sakura's civilian side and struggles. What's your favorite part? Mine is the rules that Mebuki raised her daughter on, they're a surprise tool that will help us later! 
> 
> In case you were wondering, 7,500 Ryō is about 150 USD, and BOY are you guys gonna be surprised for what I have in store, i'll give you a small spoiler though, she's going to have a roommate, would you like to guess who it is?
> 
> We have a glimpse into what Sakura is planning and how she's advancing, what do you think? 
> 
> I'm gonna move update days to Sundays because Tuesday is an awkward day for me.
> 
> Please Comment and Leave Kudos and Subscribe I love you all, MWAH!!


	6. Off We Go

Sakura woke up three hours before she was supposed to be at the gates, took a shower, braided her hair straight down her back and got changed, then ate a big breakfast before roaming her room for a certain book she wanted.

Her closet was mostly empty right now, since she’d gone and fixed her dresses a few days ago, undoing all the embroidered circles on the backs, sleeves, and bottoms of her dresses was tough, but she didn’t want to throw away the expensive fabric, not when she can repurpose it into something else. (Half of the dresses sat downstairs waiting to be re-dyed green.)

The amount of thread piled in the corner of her room was large, the hole in her heart even larger.

A pile of collapsed boxes sat against her wall, ready to be folded up when she finally found a place to move to. A stack of three boxes was also pushed against the wall, waiting to be sealed in a scroll in 5 months.

The rest of her room had been cleaned out, she’d gotten rid of anything she didn’t need, donating clothes to the orphanage that didn’t fit or she wouldn’t wear, tossing old decorations out. She went through the attic, and got some more of her things, winter clothes, old furniture, spare fabrics and threads, and a lot of the books she’d moved up there when she’d filled up her bookshelf. The books were sealed in a scroll with the fabrics, and the furniture she would move another day when she got back. She still had a few months after all, she’d done enough for the time being.

She’d grabbed her book about flowers and then snatched the beginners first aid book too, “just in case”. Then she locked the door and walked to the gates.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived, he didn’t expect Haruno to be sitting Seiza-style under a tree book in her hands as she flipped through it. The young Uchiha almost didn’t recognize her. She wasn’t wearing her normal red dress and it threw him off, instead a deep green short sleeved kimono top with white obi and brown pants took place of the qipao she had practically patented. Her Hitai-ate was wrapped around her neck snuggly and she wrapped her arms from wrist to elbow. When Sasuke got closer, his older brother trailing behind him to drop him off, she looked up.

‘Good morning, Uchiha-San.’ She greeted the older Uchiha politely before ignoring her teammate and going back to her book.

‘Hn, Sakura.’ Sasuke replied. Itachi noticed the twitch of irritation on the girl’s brow when his brother didn’t address her properly.

‘Likewise, Haruno-San. Sasuke, I’ll be off now, good luck on your mission.’ Itachi tapped his brothers forehead and disappeared with a swirl of leaves. Sasuke grunted and sat next to the tree next to Sakura, closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable fangirling he was going to ignore once she realized his brother was gone.

Except it didn’t happen.

Sakura didn’t look up from the stupid book, and he knew for a fact she knew Itachi left them because she’d looked at him for a second, an almost-scowl on her face.

‘Oiiiii, Sakura-Chan!!’ Sakura looked up at the guard calling her name, Sasuke had never seen him before. ‘Come over here a minute.’ Sakura got up and trotted over to the guard desk, talked quietly with the men, filled out a few forms, then stayed and talked to them until Naruto, Kakashi, and the Bridge Builder arrived, 15 minutes later. 

‘Maa maa, my cute little genin, let’s head out, shall we?’ Hatake-Sensei clapped his hands, Sakura went to her tree and picked up her bag and began to follow her team down the road with Tazuna-San by her side.

‘Oi princess, are you from Kiri? You look weird.’ He slurred, although there wasn’t a hint of the smell of alcohol on him.

‘Tazuna-San, that’s rude, I’m a citizen of Konoha.’

‘Yeah Old Man, Sakura-San has lived in the village her entire life, dattebayo!’ Naruto fist pumped the air.

* * *

Sakura just continued walking, keeping light conversation up when she could, until she saw a puddle on the side of the road.

_It hasn’t rained in weeks, what are idiots doing, posing as a puddle during drought season,_ Inner snorted maliciously. Sakura guided Tazuna-San to a tree further ahead on the opposite side of the road, telling him how it was known for being really sturdy and lasted for years.

Just as she was far enough, two men burst from the puddles and attacked Kakashi, tearing him to shreds. She guarded Tazuna like she was supposed to, but palmed a senbon just in case, hiding it in the bandages up her arm. Sasuke attacked one of the men and Naruto was frozen in shock. When she saw splinters instead of innards, she focused on the second man coming straight for her, before she could throw her weapon, Sasuke leapt out and took the man down. Naruto had a cut on his hand that was healing right before her eyes, which he promptly cut open again to get the poison out, Sasuke was acting high and mighty, chastising him for getting hurt on a mission, and Hatake-Sensei was glowering at Tazuna.

‘You need to start talking. Now.’ He growled. Tazuna jumped behind Sakura and used her as a human shield from Kakashi.

‘Oi, Kiri-hime, fix your sensei and I’ll talk.’

‘I’m not a Kiri-nin Tazuna-San, please stop, it’s rude.’ Sakura turned to her teacher, ‘Let’s calm down and let him talk.’ She grabbed Tazuna’s hand gently and had the old man sit down on a log, her team following her silently.

As Tazuna spoke, Sakura blanched further, this wasn’t a C-rank anymore, this was more like a B-rank. They should go home.

_Or, we finish the mission and get the sweet mission pay that comes with it._

“What if we die?” She thought.

_Then we don’t._

Sakura shook her head and sighed, Inner was right, she needed the money.

‘We should head back; this mission is out of our league.’ Kakashi said. Naruto immediately protested, Sasuke right behind him.

“It’s very sweet of him to think we should go home, but I need that money.” Sakura thought calmly.

‘Sensei, we’re already more than halfway there, let’s camp here tonight, head to wave and finish the mission. It makes no sense to head back, besides, you’re here to protect us, right? You won’t let anything happen to your team.’ Logic and a blow below the belt put the final nail in the coffin as Hatake-Sensei’s resolve crumbled and he agreed. They set up camp and Sasuke took the first watch. The fact that he wasn’t exhausted was amazing, and Naruto was fine even after being poisoned was incredible too.

She thanked inner for making her read the bingo book all that time ago, and Iwashi for being on guard duty the day that tragic incident occurred. Honestly?

She didn’t know how Kakashi got him out from under that rock.

Iwashi told her the story of how Kakashi stumbled into the gates, both his teammates in his arms, severely wounded, Uchiha Obito, with half his body crushed from a rock, and Nohara Rin with a wound right through her stomach from an enemy sword. Both were admitted to the hospital and made full recoveries, although Rin retired as a shinobi and now works at the hospital as a nurse. It was amazing, Sensei had lost his eye, Obito gave him one of his (_that_, caused a lot of trouble in the clan), Rin patched her stomach up as best as she could, and staunched the bleeding for both of their eyes.

He was the powerhouse and monster of his generation. Sasuke and Naruto are going to go big places under his tutelage.

Sakura stared up at the sky, wondering what she did to be put on a team like this, the academy promised her bonds stronger than steel, a family closer than her own, _trust_.

And all she got was ignorant, arrogant men who didn’t think twice about her, who abandoned her, left without a second thought because they “Didn’t need her help”.

Who was the hypocrite? Konoha? Her Team?

She remembered Team Eight, even though they’ve been a team the same amount of time as Team Seven, they were so much _closer_. She imagined Ino’s team is the same way, they’re all childhood friends. Trust comes so easily to them, so _why her_?

Why is it only her that’s left out?

Her team bonded without her, even before she was on it. Kushina-Sama was best friends with Mikoto-Sama, and Minato-Sama was Hatake-Sensei’s old Sensei, they all relatively knew each other, she was just thrown in for the hell of it. And now, her livelihood was dependent on people who didn’t acknowledge her?

Kunoichi classes taught her that strength comes in many forms, and that appearing weak gives you the advantage of surprise, Sakura took this to heart and held it close. Sakura could flower arrange, sew, dance, play the erhu, and for each thing that they taught her in class, she learned a way to kill with it. Poison, senbon and chakra threads, Taijutsu, and strangulation. It didn’t matter if you had as much strength as your opponent, the second they show you they’re vulnerable, they’re dead. And vice versa too. Sakura doesn’t feel things in the right way, her emotions tamped down into a jewel encrusted box labeled ‘Recklessness’ and locked with silver. She showed people what they wanted to see, what she saw from their body language and what she felt from their voice. Evidence took her half the way, the other half was guess work and background knowledge.

Sasuke let her know it was time for her to be on watch, she spent the rest of the night with one bitter thought, even as she dreamed.

“If those who abandon their teammates are scum, what are those who don’t acknowledge them in the first place?”

Inner answered for her.

_They’re Monsters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sick so that's fun. 
> 
> Also, I LOVE Y'ALL???? I read all your comments and they gave me some GREAT Ideas! Your comments inspired me to alter the storyline a bit. and to answer your wonderings Kaellyna, I AM still figuring out some of the baselines for the story, i'm trying to bunch in a few ideas I have, maybe i'll post another story? Everyone's guesses are really good! I love reading all your reasonings for everything! I can't wait to post the Wave Arc for you guys and I also can't wait to reveal the Roommate's identity
> 
> Please leave me lots of comments, this chapter i'm not quite too fond of, I went through it a dozen times before even posting it. I even made a whole budget plan for Sakura's future household
> 
> Comment some AU's you'd like to see about Sakura, because I have a bunch i could write. Would you guys like me to post another story?
> 
> Until next time, MWAH!!


	7. Chapter 7

Again.

Why _her?_

Walking next to Tazuna-san the next day, they’d just gotten off the boat and were walking the final stretch to his house when Sensei yelled for her to get down. She tackled Tazuna with her as a heavy thunk hit the tree fifteen feet away from her, a ninja perched on top of the massive sword was looking down at her.

But not just any ninja, this was Momochi Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

He looked at her curiously before saying, ‘What’s the princess here doing on a shinobi team? You’re gonna get yourself killed; you know.’ Eyes flashing murderously, ‘Just give me the bridge builder and you might live a little longer.’ A powerful aura radiated from him.

‘Why does _every_ Kiri citizen call me princess? I’m not even a Kiri citizen. How rude.’ She muttered and clicked her tongue. Calling for her teacher she said, ‘Hatake-sensei this is your job, not mine.’

That snapped him out of his daze, ‘Yes, Momochi-san, what _are_ you doing here?’ Hatake-sensei asked. Zabuza’s previously murderous glare was replaced by a mischievous look and he responded by hopping down from his sword, strutting over to Sakura, patting her head roughly, and posturing in front of the Jounin.

‘Mizukage-Sama sent me to use the bridge builder to lure out Gatō,’ He snickered, ‘Seriously Hatake, why do you have the princess on your team? Isn’t that illegal?’

‘Princess?’ Her sensei parroted. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, confused. Tazuna looked at her, shocked. Sakura radiated irritation.

‘Did…did you even read her file?! Surely she has one.’ Zabuza was exasperated, ‘She’s known as the princess of the Haruno clan, and her Uncle is head of the Haruno Conglomeration, but—'

She shot the Swordsman an icy look. He whistled.

‘That glare is cold princess, you’d put Haku to shame.”

‘So, Sakura-san is like, a clan kid, Dattebayo?’

‘No, you idiot, she’s just a civilian with a fancy family,’

Sakura’s irritation spiked high that time, _just _because it’s a civilian clan doesn’t mean she doesn’t have any power in the world! Well, _now _she won’t since she won’t be a Haruno for much longer. She almost scowled, but with both Zabuza and Kakashi looking at her, she smashed it down as quickly as it arrived and schooled her features, ‘Let’s just go to Tazuna’s house. Momochi-San can find a tree to perch in somewhere. Lead the way Tazuna-San.’ She flashed a sugary smile and Tazuna stumbled forward and began walking with Sakura down the path, leaving the rest of Team Seven and Zabuza together.

Grinning, he said, ‘You guys are funny.’ And strolled after the pinkette, hands clasped behind his head.

* * *

Tsunami, Tazuna’s daughter, was a kind, warm person. The kind you just had to be nice to otherwise you’d feel guilty. She greeted Team Seven and urged the silent boy behind her to do the same.

‘Inari say hello. These are the strong shinobi that protected grandpa.’

The little boy, Inari, turned his back in disgust, ‘They’re just gonna die, there’s no need.’

Blinking, the pinkette cocked her head to the right. Naruto, bless him, shouted at the boy, ‘That’s not true, Dattebayo! I’m gonna be Hokage someday, I can’t die yet’

‘No one is as strong as Dad and look what they did to him! You guys don’t stand a chance!’

It is then that the shinobi in the room collectively noticed the man sitting in the living room, his arms in thick casts and propped up on wooden braces that definitely dug into his sides. He didn’t say anything, just offered a strained smile and went back to looking out of the window at the ocean.

‘Inari!’ Tsunami scolded her son but all he did was run upstairs in defiance. Typical for a kid, Sakura probably would have done the same. Instead, Sakura went and introduced herself to the man while the rest of her team talked to the bridge builder and his daughter about Inari.

He didn’t look her way when she approached, probably didn’t even hear her. She shuffled a foot on the wooden floor and he finally looked over. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you, how rude of me.’

‘It’s okay, My name is Haruno Sakura, I’m part of the team that guarded Tazuna-San on his way home.’ She didn’t offer to shake hands, instead she bowed politely.

‘My name is Kaiza, I’m Tsunami’s Husband and Inari’s step-dad.’ He nodded his head in greeting.

‘You have a lovely family.’ _I’m a bit jealous, _‘You must be someone great as well to have Inari’s devotion like that.’

‘I’m not all that special, I just stood up to Gatō and his men, helped other in the village, but look what they did to my arms, I can’t help anyone now.’ He moved to sit on the old battered couch, Sakura sitting with him a polite distance away. She didn’t speak, fearing he would dissociate again if she interrupted him. He smiled warmly as he remembered something, ‘When I first met Inari, it was because he was being bullied, some kids threw his puppy in the water, and it couldn’t swim, I rescued it and then shooed the kids away from him. Then I met Tsunami, and now I’m part of a family who I want nothing more than to be happy.’ His face sunk, ‘And we were, for a while. But once Gatō and his men started messing things up, I rebelled. These men took my family’s and the village’s happiness away, I couldn’t just sit and do nothing.’ The once warm smile turned mocking, crude, Sakura didn’t know this man, but she wanted that crack to be mended as soon as it could be.

‘But now, I’m reduced to someone on the sidelines, watching my family and friends suffer, because I made a _stupid_ mistake, I let myself be caught, I let myself and everyone else down and now I’ll never be able to help them.’ He was spiraling, ‘My arms are broken, I’m—’

‘Kaiza-San, please don’t think you’re letting your family and friends down, I’m sure if you asked them, they’d say how proud they are of you. As for you not being able to help them, you can trust my team to help them in your stead, just tell us what we need to know. We’ll be your arms for the duration of this mission.’

He smiled then, not fully genuine but better than the crude imitation earlier. Sakura looked at his arms one more time. ‘Your arms will heal in time, all wounds do. Just stick by the ones who help you out. Your family is right through that door, probably really worried about you.’

‘Heh. You’re right Sakura-San, I shouldn’t worry everyone anymore.’ And with that, he got up and headed, slowly, into the kitchen. Where everyone was still talking. Sakura followed shortly after.

* * *

‘It doesn’t matter, Dattebayo! I’m gonna teach him a lesson! I’m gonna be Hokage one day and I’m super strong-!’

‘Now now, Tazuna, Tsunami, where are your manners? We have to offer lunch to the ninja that protected the future of Wave, right?’

‘K-Kaiza! You’re speaking again!' Tazuna nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. 'Yes yes of course, hey brats what do you want to eat? Tsunami makes the best Okoyaki.’ Tazuna rambled on.

Tsunami was crying, when the first sob came out everyone panicked but she just hugged her husband tightly around the waist and said, ‘I thought I’d lost you! Don’t worry me like that again!’ Kaiza laughed and told her he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, and she smiled before moving to make lunch.

Sakura sat in the corner, ignored for now. The Demon of the Hidden Mist sidled up to the Pink Princess and whispered almost inaudibly, ‘Sakura. Just so you know, your parents have already announced they’ve repudiated you, everyone is scrambling to make sense of it. Since it is so sudden and you’re so young. Your uncle, though he is the Head of the Conglomeration, he’s the youngest brother so he can’t do much to change your parents minds. Your relatives won’t let him, with them being a civilian organization. Instead, He gave this package and asked the Mizukage to have it discreetly delivered to you.’

‘I see,’ She took the parcel and stuffed it in her thigh pouch for later, ‘you clearly have more questions, I’ll answer them later, I guess. Let’s go eat Zabuza-jiisan’

He chuckled at the old nickname, ‘Of course Sakura, we can talk later.’

* * *

When night fell, and Sakura’s team had yet to talk to her about anything and they’d gone to sleep, she quietly went downstairs and met Zabuza in the kitchen, everyone in the house was asleep save for the two. Sakura filled her pseudo-uncle in on everything that happened in the past couple weeks, whilst taking out the package from earlier and beginning it open it.

‘So, you’re tellin’ me that your team is a mess, and you haven’t applied to be reassigned yet?’

‘That takes too much time, I’d leave the team, then spent weeks or months waiting for a new one and I wouldn’t have a way of making money, then by the time my parents came back and kicked me out I’d have nowhere to go.’

‘Why not come here? You could stay with me and Haku. I wouldn’t mind you.’

‘I like Konoha, I made friends there. I’d like to stay there for as long as possible. But once I become a chūnin, I’ll come visit you enough to make it seem like I live there, don’t worry.’

‘Well, the invitation is open indefinitely. Open the package.’

She removed the brown paper and revealed a wooden box inlaid with stones, a letter was attached to the lid, she picked it up and opened it,

_Dear, Sakura-Chan:_

_I have heard the news of your parents decision and cannot agree with it, especially since they were once themselves shinobi, if only genin. Coming from Hidden villages comes with the normal happenstance that most children will want to become shinobi at some point. Regardless, I want to help you in any way I can, even more that I can’t adopt you as my own or give you any money. _

_The Haruno Conglomeration is going through some tough times right now, hence why Mebuki and Kizashi-niisan are on the trade route trip a month early. However, all the stores and businesses that are apart of our group have been instructed to help the person wearing the March Cards. I had the Zabuza Momochi commission them since he knows you better. They can be either earrings or a hair piece, anything a civi;ian can recognize. I wish I could do more, but as of right now, this is all I can do. You may not share the Haruno name since your parents have cut it from you but you’re always going to be my niece. Please write your dear old uncle more._

_Regards,_

_Haruno Sumashi_

Sure enough, when she opened the box, two hanafuda cards sat on the cushion in the box, depicting her namesake. She picked them up and looked them over, they were made of colored metal.

‘It’s made of chakra absorbing steel, so you can probably find a way to put a storage seal on there. They also won’t break, like I said, they’re made of steel, and if they bend you can use chakra to remold it. I hope you like them, I figured you’d rather wear earrings than a hair piece considering it’ll draw attention to your hair more.’

‘Yes, thank you Zabuza-jisan. I love them.’ Her eyes burning and throat closing, ‘I love them. Zabuza-jisan…’ Hot Tears burned in her eyes as they finally won her over and she moved to wipe her eyes, ‘Zabuza-jisan, I Love them, so why are they doing this to me? Ami was a civilian and her parents encouraged her to go to the academy to be strong, do they not want me to be happy? I spent 13 years in their lives, and they cast me aside the second I want something for myself?’

Zabuza pat her head solemnly, he didn’t know Mebuki that well, but her Dad was part of his Genin team before he resigned and immigrated to Konoha. A quiet and passive man, loyal to those he loves. When the pinkette was just a little thing, Kizashi would bring her over to be babysat and he had sent gifts to Konoha every spring for her birthday. It didn’t make sense but what’s done is done.

Sakura was officially Clanless and as he pulled the girl into a hug and held her like the kid she still was, he cursed the two that hurt the kid he watched grow up. It’s one thing to lose a family, it’s another for them to reject you being theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made a mistake a few chapters ago and I meant to let you guys know but I forgot. So, I forgot ALL about how exchange rates change over time so when I entered my numbers into the little currency converter website, it was changing all the time and I didn't notice. So I had to go find the original rate I used and change the most recent calculations and fix them using the original exchange rate, which if you're wondering is 1 Ryō = 0.030274 USD so now I just have that memorized and I use that. 7500 Ryō is 225.06 USD.
> 
> Ugh, I'll never make that mistake again. 
> 
> Anyways, What's your favorite part? Mine is the last few paragraphs.
> 
> Did you know that green beans are a fruit? Me neither but I found out recently while writing a future chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment and Subscribe, see you next week!


	8. Brand new bridge is falling down, my kiri-hime

Zabuza laid the pinkette down on the couch and went outside to keep watch, stepping out into the chilly ocean air, he sensed for nearby chakras but found none. He picked a tree and climbed up for a light sleep, still keeping his senses open for a chakra signature. Throughout the night, nothing came.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, Tsunami was gently shaking her shoulder, ‘Sakura-San, are you okay? Your eyes are red…’

She rubbed her face harshly, ‘Ah, yes Tsunami-San thank you for asking. I’m fine, just not used to it being so humid so I was uncomfortable upstairs.’ She got up and retrieved her bag from her room of sleeping teammates and claimed the bathroom to get changed.

To match her new earrings, she wore a dark red dress that went to her thigh, with slits on either side going up to her hips, A white sash wrapped around her, and she pulled on her brown pants underneath it all. She pulled her hair into her signature braid and put the hanafuda earrings in, the red metal only slightly clashing with her hair.

She went downstairs and offered to help make breakfast. Tsunami gratefully accepted and the two whipped up enough fried eggs and rice to feed an army, Team Seven came down and both Naruto and Sasuke scarfed down their food as Hatake-Sensei’s food disappeared bite after bite, mask not moving. Kaiza and Tazuna ate with small conversation and Inari was nowhere to be found. Zabuza was probably lurking outside somewhere in a bush.

‘Right, so. Today we _all _are going to the bridge, including Momochi-san, and we are going to figure out what to do, since he is waiting for Gatō to make a move.’ Hatake-sensei said, and the genin nodded. Sakura, already done her food, excused herself and went outside to let Zabuza know what was happening.

‘I’m just waiting for Haku to let me know when to move. Probably in a few days when the bridge is almost done.’

‘Hmmm…Well, I guess just follow us around I guess.’

And that he did, everywhere. Into the market, onto the bridge, he just stuck to Sakura’s side like glue and followed her around. Day after day. His excuse? “The princess needs to be protected.”

He _actually_ just wanted to rile up Hatake-Sensei, of course. ‘You should see how pissed he is,’ Zabuza screeched and laughed whenever he looked away. Of course, Sasuke didn’t care and Naruto only had eyes on Sasuke, and Hatake-Sensei just read his book and glowered at Zabuza, not even caring that his genin was currently talking to a mist nin disguised as a girl in a simple yukata.

‘Hey, Sakura I know it was already said, but you’re welcome with us. This is just painful, to watch them exclude you.’ Haku spoke softly as he put a flower in her hair, Sakura smiled.

‘I know, you can just visit me in Konoha okay? I have five months of my old house left, you and Zabuza should stay with me for a few days to catch up and have fun and write me letters too.’

He nodded, ‘If you say so, I’ll await your letters then. Oh and,’ He reached up and flicked the metal hanging by her right ear, she jerked her head, ‘do you like these?’

‘I do. I’m gonna put seals on them at some point once I get home.’

‘That’s good. You’re teammat—’

‘Oiiii, Sakura-chan!! Who’re you talking too?!’ Naruto bounded up to them and stared at Haku intently with a blush on his face.

‘San, Naruto-San. Use San not Chan.’

‘Right. Sorry, Dattebayo. Anyways, Kaka-jii said you can head back to the house and we’ll wait here for the rest of the day and meet you for dinner! Anyways bye, see you tonight Sakura-chan—I mean Sakura-san!’ And just like that, he raced back towards the other builders and Sakura stood stock still like the scarecrow her sensei was named after. Haku however, sent an icy glare towards her team.

‘How…irresponsible,’ He offered. ‘This is technically enemy territory and to leave you on your own is dangerous, you’re a _genin_.’

‘Haku, it’s fine, let’s go to the forest and you can teach me a new jutsu or something, okay?’

Haku spared Zabuza a look, who watched them from the ledge of the bridge about ten feet away, slightly irritated, mostly concerned, before turning back to the ocean and nodded. Haku and her walked into the forest and for the next five hours, Sakura learned how to walk on water and did target practice with her. Sakura also spent two hours practicing her Katas and having Haku correct her and give her pointers.

When the sun began to set, she left Haku to meet with Zabuza and she went to Tazuna’s house. Her team hadn’t arrived yet, so she set the table for Tsunami and they waited the few minutes until her Team and Tazuna arrived. They ate and Inari joined them, still spouting nonsense but relatively happier since Kaiza-san was responsive. Yet again, her team said nothing, Sakura took two bowls of food out to Zabuza and Haku, who thanked her. They talked to her as they ate and when they finished, she wished them a good night and took their dishes back inside. Tsunami was finished the dishes, so she washed and put them away before going up to her shared room. Sakura walked in to Sasuke and Naruto fighting and Kakashi reading, typical Team Seven behavior. They didn’t speak to her, so she set up her borrowed futon in the corner, removed her weapons pouches and put them next to her head, then she fell back and went to sleep.

* * *

They had been here for three weeks now, Gatō in a fit of stupidity, set fire to the building supplies to they had to wait for new ones to be delivered, which took a week and a half alone. Then, one of his henchmen destroyed the scaffolding and killed two builders, Sasuke grabbed the man before he could get away.

That night, Haku and Zabuza went to assassinate Gatō, when they came to meet Sakura outside, blood discreetly wiped off their hands, they brought her some anmitsu dango.

‘Our mission is done, but we’d rather stay until you leave, and I don’t want to leave you alone with your team unless I have to.’ Haku said. ‘Gatō is dead so his henchmen have no where to go, they’ll probably just disperse, and we’ll never hear of them again.’

‘Okay, in that case I’ll stay out here with you guys and talk.’ She took a seat on a branch in the tree and her, Zabuza, and Haku talked about anything and everything until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up in a tree startled her. She tipped over and landed on the ground in a heap. Zabuza laughed in her face from his spot on the ground and Haku jumped down to help her up. She brushed herself off and talked to the two a little while longer before heading to brush her teeth, her braid was kept mostly intact, so she smoothed it down and ate breakfast with Tsunami.

Her team had taken to just leaving without her and she’d have to meet them at the bridge, where she’d be sent off again after an hour or two.

She practiced Katas a lot, they were getting more familiar to her now. She also practiced sparring a few times with Haku, naturally she was beaten in seconds. Every time he landed a hit she’d tack on another lap around the clearing for her run, every hit that she landed would be an extra jutsu he’d have to show her.

She didn’t learn much jutsu.

_That’s only because he’s so damn fast._ Inner reasoned.

“True, but we still have to land _something_ otherwise there’s no point.”

Just as she’d thought it, she saw a punch coming her way. Instead of leaning back to dodge, she bent forward, using one arm to hold her up, and used the momentum to swing a leg up and hook it around Haku. Using her other leg, she grappled the poor boy and pulled him to the ground in a heap, Sakura landing firmly on his stomach with a senbon pointed at an artery.

‘That’s new, your instincts are starting to show with your new style, I yield,’ Sakura rolled off him. ‘Good, I’ll spar you later today but until then I have to go check on Zabuza, just keep walking up a tree or meditating.’ Haku zipped away without disturbing a single leaf or blade of grass.

Taking the time to think, she walked up the tallest tree in the clearing, up and down, up and down. Over and over until she sat and perched herself at the top branch and pulled her book on first aid out.

‘Huh, I wonder if Haku knew you weren’t supposed to tilt your head back when you had a nosebleed.’ She flipped through the chapter on bandaging and stuffed the book in her pouch, as she began to climb down the tree, something caught her eye.

Thick, dark smoke billowed up from the bridge, barely kilometer away from her, as she saw a piece collapse into the sea below, she snapped into action and jumped towards the tree in front of her and tore through the forest towards everyone.

This was bad, _very_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I post at such weird times. How would you guys feel if I made the chapter longer? I ended writing a 5000 word chapter and I don't know if I want to split it. 
> 
> Also, I can't help but feel some of you didn't like chapter 7? My favorite commenters didn't reply, are you guys feeling well?
> 
> What's your favorite part? Since Zabuza is on Sakura's side who do you think is behind the smoke?
> 
> I may or may not have a new story in the works, I'll let you guys know if it turns into anything post worthy.
> 
> If you want to ask any questions, or get to know me since i'm lonely please follow my Instagram since AO3 doesn't have a PM feature. My username is @anne.yway
> 
> See you next week, thank you for reading!


	9. Return

One second, Sasuke was watching Naruto goof around with some of the workers, the next Naruto was nearly ran through with what looked like a piece of the scaffolding that was holding up the supplies needed for making the main entrance. The bridge men ran out of range, some jumping over and into the water below and swimming to shore.

‘Everyone, Evacuate! Get to the Village!’ He shouted. The chaos of everyone stampeding towards the main land left Sasuke to find his idiot teammate.

By the huge pile of, now burning, building materials, seriously what is it with people and _fire_? Didn’t they have anything better to do? He found Naruto half buried under a piece of sheet metal, unfortunately alive and still loudly kicking.

‘What the Fuck?! Teme, Get me out from under here, dattebayo!’

‘Hn, if you were a better ninja you wouldn’t have even gotten stuck.’ Scoffing, he pushed the metal over anyways to reveal a ragged looking orange idiot, his shirt shredded, and a battered orange jacket wrapped around his waist.

‘Where’s Kakashi?’ Sasuke whipped his head around, ‘I thought he was over by Tazuna?’ Naruto shook his head.

‘No, he said he would be around, but I don’t know where he went.’

A slippery sounding voice lilted from behind them, ‘Oh? That’s too bad.’

Sasuke's neck prickled and he and Naruto jumped away from the voice. A tall, skinny figure stood in front of them, bouncing on one leg like a money. ‘When Gatō’s men hired me to destroy the bridge even though their boss was dead, I was just gonna take the money and kill them. But then I heard you had Hatake Kakashi, a member of the Uchiha Clan, _and_ the son of the Red Hot Habenero? All on one team?’ The person chortled, ‘It was just too good to resist, I mean really, how could I?’

Really, where was Kakashi, you wonder? What do you figure, “lost on the road of life”? walking an old lady somewhere? Well, normally you’d be right but today he’s actually doing something useful!

‘You see, I’m just a clone, the real me is going toe to toe with the copy nin right now and—’

‘Hold up a minute, why are you monologuing if you’re going to kill us? Aren’t you, giving us time to, I don’t know, plan our escape, dattebayo?’

‘Oh, I don’t mind telling you because it doesn’t matter what you do, you’re going to die anyways, silly!’ Something about the way they said that put Sasuke on edge.

‘Now, say your prayers, may God bless you to hell, hehee!’ The person, no _man_ shunshined in front of Sasuke and aimed a kunai for his abdomen, Sasuke dived to the left and let the blade clip him in the side, Naruto getting scratched on the arm as he disappeared from the spot where he was about to get impaled. Next thing he knew he was pulled through space and deposited next to a panting Sakura, Naruto in a heap next to him.

* * *

Sakura never ran so fast in her life, silently thanking the Gods for her decision to start her running again. Hopefully Haku or Zabuza saw the smoke through the mist starting to settle over the coast.

‘What the hell, Haruno? You couldn’t get us further away?’ Sasuke clutched his bleeding side and snarled.

‘…Do you want me to stitch that up for you or no?’

‘You know how to suture a wound?’

‘Of course, all Shinobi are trained in first aid, you can even take outside lessons.’ She wasn’t going to tell him that she read it in a book less then ten minutes earlier but hey, it can’t be that different then embroidery, right?

_If not done properly you could permanently damage their tissue, just an “fyi”._

Right, well. Don’t try this at home, kids! Luckily Sakura is awfully far away from Konoha so it’s all free game.

Sasuke grumbled but lifted his shirt up, hissing when his arm pulled at the skin. Sakura fished out the medical kit she’d gotten from one of the guys, Genma probably, and pulled a needle out but couldn’t find any of the thread needed.

_Number 5: Always keep a needle and thread on you, you don’t know when you’ll need to fix a rip._

This can qualify as a rip for now. She reached for her pocket embroidery kit and yanked a length of thread out.

Dumping water on the wound, she then pinched the skin and after making sure it wouldn’t pucker, tied the knot and quickly sewed it up, wincing when Sasuke glared at her every time she faltered slightly. In her mind’s eye, the pages of the book printed clearly with Inner reading instructions.

‘Done.’

‘Did you really think you could simply get a few hundred feet and not expect me to figure it out?’

‘Took you a few minute, dattebayo.’ Naruto piped up from the spot where he was quietly watching his scratches heal up in front of his eyes.

“That’s because one of you left clones to distract me!” Their attacker said.

The man stepped towards them and Sakura pulled a kunai, mind flashing, what could she do?

_Remember your training you dimwit! _

_“_The moment they’re vulnerable is the moment they’re dead. Great, that helps, really, thanks.” She thought.

_Your other training, stupid, you’d think with all that forehead she’d have a brain._

“Number 3: Sakura-Tan, you’re cute. use that to make the other merchants underestimate how smart you are.” Thinking quickly, her once steady hands began to shake as she watched Sasuke’s head loll to the side, face paler than usual and breathing fast. Naruto had also gone quiet behind her.

_Poison? _

She felt a chakra racing towards her from the end of the bridge.

_Haku? He won’t make it in time outer, we gotta stall him._

An idea popped into her head, and she hated it. But at least it would work.

And now, readers, watch as Sakura-chan throws her dignity over the edge of the bridge.

‘M-Mister! I swear if you come near my precious teammates, I’ll…I’ll kill you! I mean it!’ She hiccupped and let tears stream down her face, as if someone had flipped a switch. Brandishing some kunai and sniveling. She caught the man off guard and she shakily threw four Kunai at him, all of which missed and caught on the pillars of the main entrance.

‘What in the… Hey girl! Are you a civilian? Don’t play with the fancy knives okay?’

The mist around them turned cold and icy, Mirrors surrounded the man and he spun around as Haku appeared in a mirror. He turned to jump out of range when—

‘N-Nekonoyurikago.’

Ninja wire, attached to the kunai he thought had missed him entirely, sprung up with chakra and wrapped around him in the pattern of Sakura’s childhood, sitting with her aunt as she pulled at the yarn on her fingertips.

‘It’s just a clone, Haku. But Naruto-san and Sasuke-san have been poisoned, I think.’

With that, Haku threw a senbon and dispelled the clone before coming to look at them both, he patched up Naruto’s arm and Sakura used the bandages around her wrists to bandage Sasuke up.

* * *

‘Shūntaaro Saiko. Missing nin formerly of Kirigakure. What are you doing here?’ Kakashi spoke between dodging and delivering hits.

‘I was hired? Figured that would be obvious.’ He stopped abruptly, ‘My clone has been dispelled.’ He clicked his tongue irritably.

The missing nin swiped at Kakashi with his kunai as he deadpanned, ‘I wonder why you have the reputation you do, Saiko. What’s the man who killed his graduating class in the academy doing back on home ground? Don’t you have a kill on sight order?’

Mist thickened around them and suddenly they couldn’t see, ‘He does.’ There was a gurgle and a thud before the mist cleared and Zabuza was revealed, Kubikiribocho resting where it had taken the ninja’s head clean off.

‘Don’t know why he thought he could enter the country again. Someone was bound to find out he was within boarders.’ He wiped off his blade and sealed both pieces of the man in a scroll.

‘Where are Naruto and Sasuke?’ Kakashi said as he dusted himself off.

‘With the princess and Haku, my partner and apprentice. They’re at the entrance of the bridge.’

Kakashi, in a poof of leaves appeared in front of his team as Sakura finished up bandaging a half unconscious Sasuke and who he assumed was Haku administering an antidote to Naruto. Sakura’s eyes were red, she must have been crying. He went over and pat her head.

‘Maa, Sakura it’s normal to be scared in this situation, but you should’ve been with Tazuna, why are you here?’

* * *

_Cha! He thinks we were SCARED? I mean yeah, we were crying but I’m not even shaking! Who does he think he is, asking why we were here, Tazuna was at the bridge! You decided to leave me at the house!_

‘Ah, Sorry Sensei, I saw the smoke and panicked. It won’t happen again.’

_Damn right it won’t, after the chuunin exams We’re off this team, right outer?_

“Right, Inner,” She mentally nodded.

‘Good, I’m glad everyone is relatively safe, let’s head back to the house.’ He hefted the two boys over his shoulders and disappeared. Haku appeared to her right and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They reappeared next to Zabuza in front of Tazuna’s house.

‘It was nice to see you again, Zabuza-jii, Haku. Make sure you come visit me.’ Sakura hugged the two briefly.

‘We will pinky, go see what’s up. And send a message if you need me to kill someone!’ Zabuza grinned.

‘Hai, hai, I will.’

‘Feel free to come move in if you change your mind.’ Haku smiled hopefully.

‘If I do, you’ll find me taking over one of your rooms.’ She teased and nudged him to the side. ‘Bye guys, travel safe, send me a letter when you get home, yeah?’

They nodded and disappeared. Sakura opened the door to the house and found her team in the living room talking to Tazuna, she made her way to the kitchen and helped Tsunami with the Yaki Udon she was making.

Hatake-Sensei poked his head through the threshold, ‘Sakura, we’re gonna leave first thing in the morning, make sure you’re ready.’ He retreated before she could respond. She sighed and looked at Tsunami, who shrugged and offered her a green bean to chew on.

* * *

Her bag sat by the door, ready to leave once her team got ready. It was barely sunrise, she was sitting on the couch meditating, with Inner cataloging all the information from the first aid book, embroidering it on a bolt of fabric in her minds eye.

Kaiza watched her from the kitchen, curiosity in his gaze when she didn’t move for the twentieth straight minute. ‘Tsunami, she hasn’t moved in a while, what do you think she’s doing?’ He whispered, leaning on the counter with his arms freshly out of a cast.

‘She told me it’s meditation and basically she’s just reflecting on her thoughts. Or something. Sakura-san?’ The girl opened her eyes and looked towards them, ‘Breakfast is ready would you like to eat?’ Nodding, she got up and came to the table.

‘Good morning, Kaiza-san, Tsunami-san. Thank you for the food.’ She sat down at the table and Tsunami handed her a bowl of rice with a fried egg on top and a cup of tea. She was halfway through it when her team loudly came downstairs and inhaled everything in sight.

* * *

Bicker, bicker, bicker. The entire two days it took to get back to Konoha. When they pulled up to the gates, two people she didn’t know were guarding the booth.

‘Team Seven Jōnin Hatake Kakashi, #009720 returning from mission.’

‘Team Seven Genin Uzumaki Naruto, #012607 returning from mission, dattebayo.’

‘Hn, Team Seven Genin Uchiha Sasuke, #012606 returning from mission.’

‘Team Seven Genin Haruno Sakura, #012601 returning from mission.’

Once looking for her registration number the guards looked at her, ‘Genin #012601 please present your PRC for authorization.’

Her gaze went hard, ‘…The papers should already be there, Sir.’ Nonetheless, she fished out the metal plate from her pouch anyways.

‘Your due date was a week ago.’

Her teams eyes were on her as she handed over the card and she heard Naruto ask, ‘What’s a PRC?’

‘Permanent Residence Card. It’s given to immigrants and allows them to have the rights, benefits, and privileges of permanently residing in Konohagakure.’ Kakashi spoke up, ‘Sakura I didn’t know you had one.’

‘It’s all written in my file, Sensei.’

The guard handed her back her card, stamped something on a piece of paper and handed her a copy. ‘Report to the Hokage for your mission report.’

‘Hai, sir, thank you.’ She bowed to the two guards and joined her team who looked at her warily.

They made it to the Hokage’s office and gave the Sandaime and Iruka their verbal report.

‘Well, I’m glad you managed to return successfully and with minor injuries. You’ll be paid for a B-rank. Please go home and rest. You also can have the week off from missions to recover. Dismissed.’

And with that they each collected 40,000 Ryō and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit Early, what was your favorite part?
> 
> 40,000 Ryō is 1,210.96 USD Sakura made some big cash with that mission so she's ecstatic.
> 
> I think it's been established that Kakashi didn't even bother to look at the filies of his enin, 1) because he already knew both Sasuke and Naruto as kids and 2) because he though Sakura would have dropped out by now. Basically the PRC is an actual thing and the reason Sakura has one is because Sakura wasn't born in Konoha, and she didn't gain her PRC until six months before joining the academy. In the US it takes Five years before you can file your naturalization so she still has six months to go, right up until just before the chuunin exams, in fact.
> 
> Since Naruto only met her in the Academy, he assumed she'd been here her entire life, Sakura doesn't deny this because she doesn't remember much of her time outside of living in Konoha since it was mostly travelling with Mebuki and Kizashi.
> 
> Any other Questions? Comment and i'll answer them, Until next time, MWAH!


	10. The Uchiha Compound?

Sakura walked to her house to see a figure standing outside her house, looking nervous.

‘Uh, Hello?’

They whirled around as she spoke, revealing a girl with brown hair and black eyes, she had black eyes, ‘H-Hello, I have a message for a Haruno Sakura?’

She had dreaded this moment, then remembered she’d have to change her registration at some point too, ‘…Just Sakura now.’ The girls eyes widened in understanding before bowing an apology,

‘Mikoto Uchiha requests your presence in the main house as soon as possible.’

‘Hai, just let me put my things away, come in, have a seat, I’ll only be a moment.’ She ushered the girl inside and sat her in the living room. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Uchiha Izumi, Sakura-san. Sorry for the intrusion.’

‘Not at all, Uchiha-san. I’ll be a moment please make yourself comfortable.’ Sakura said before walking upstairs, she put her mission pay away and tossed her pack on the bed. She quickly changed into a green kimono top and brown pants before fixing her thigh and hip pouches to her. Smoothing down her hair she greeted the Uchiha in her house and they walked to the compound together.

* * *

When they arrived, Izumi left her in front of the main house and walked away. She steeled herself and brought up all the memories of proper etiquette her mother taught her. Her politely knocked at the door and waited.

Two seconds later footsteps approached, and the door slid open to reveal Sasuke’s older brother.

‘Hello Uchiha-san. I was told that Mikoto-Sama wished to see me.’

He didn’t react outwardly, except for the brief moment where he stalled and didn’t respond, which was her only indication that he was shocked to see her here. ‘Of course, Haruno-san, right this way.’

‘Thank you, but it’s just Sakura-san now, Uchiha-san.’ She stepped inside and removed her sandals and stepping onto the tatami mats.

‘Ah, My apologies, Sakura-san.’

‘It’s no trouble.’

They walked the short distance into the kitchen where Mikoto Uchiha was making tea. She turned when her son opened the door.

‘Ah, Hello, I’m Uchiha Mikoto, so nice to meet you Haruno-chan.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Uchiha-Sama, although it’s just Sakura now, I’m afraid.’ She smiled and bowed to the woman as Itachi left the room and closed the door again.

‘Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!’ She said as she bowed frantically.

‘It’s okay Uchiha-sama, you couldn’t have known, it was very recent. My registration isn’t even changed yet.’ Sakura waved her off and bowed.

‘Still, it was rude of me. Anyways, I called you here because I have yet to meet the final member of my son’s team! I’ve known Naruto-kun and Kakashi-kun for ages, but I’ve never met you, Sakura-san.’ She gestured to the teapot on the counter and smiled, ‘Tea?’

‘…I’d love some, thank you.’

* * *

‘So, are you looking forward to the chūnin exams?’ Mikoto laughed as Sakura smiled.

‘Oh yes, I can’t wait. No offense to you Uchiha-sama, but I want to get off the team as much as possible.’ Sakura sighed.

Mikoto blinked. ‘Oh? Why’s that?'

Should she tell her? Sakura wrung her hands together before looking at the older woman. ‘Uchiha-sama,’ She looked at her feet and bit her cheek. ‘It’s my team.’

‘What happened?’ The matriarch looked pissed. Not at her, though.

But she told her what happened anyways, she spoke of the bell test and the missions and the exclusion. Everything up until this point. Mikoto looked as if she would go and rip her teams heads off.

‘Don’t yell or ridicule Sasuke into treating me differently, Uchiha-sama. Please?’

‘But, Why Sakura-san?’ She took Sakura’s hands in her own, ‘He’s been so rude, I must!’

Sakura sighed and grasped the older woman’s hands. ‘If you have to tell him, then he won’t really be treating me different, he’ll just pretend to.’

Mikoto reluctantly nodded and poured more tea for Sakura. The two talked about many things, flower arranging and the latest sale at Yamanaka Flowers, Sakura’s embroidering, and Mikoto’s riceball recipe.

‘Wait, Sakura-san, where are you staying if your parents have repudiated you?’

‘Currently, they’re on a trade route check and won’t be back for another 4 months. I’m staying there until I find a place,’ She took a sip of her tea. ‘I’ve been taking commissions and I also got a part-time job to add to my mission pays to rack up money. I’m slowly working my way up.’

‘In that case, Could I commission you? I need a tapestry restored.’

‘Well, sure but depending on how old, large, and damaged, it could take a while.’

‘That doesn’t matter I’ll let you create an estimated price. Would you like to see it?’ Mikoto smiled. Once Sakura nodded, she was dragged through the house, Mikoto called for both Itachi and the Clan head, Uchiha Fugaku and they all went into a room in the back of the house. Sakura gaped, appalled.

‘Oh my Kami, what have you done to it?!’ She clutched her heart. Threads were pulled and uneven, frayed, cloth and thread dull the edges. ‘Did you try to scrap it with a kunai?’

Fugaku sputtered while Mikoto laughed loudly. Sakura fanned her face and took deep breaths. ‘…We were unaware it was in such a desolate state. It was recently found in a chamber underneath the compound.’ Fugaku cleared his throat as Sakura choked up.

Itachi looked at the cloth curiously, it looked like it was supposed to be the Uchiwa fan of the clan, but it was…not that.

Mikoto, after finally calming down spoke, ‘Sakura-san what do you think? Can you repair it?’ Fugaku and Itachi whipped their heads to look at the small girl nearly in tears after looking at the cloth. She straightened and walked forward to inspect the piece.

‘Well, it’s pre-warring states era silk with fine threads that are extremely frayed and torn, though if it’s been in a chamber its probably not dry rotted. But it is rather large, and I’d have to either re-dye the cloth or go through the entire thing with new thread. It would be better if I just made a new one, but you probably want it restored to save the chakra and message imbued in it.’ She mumbled. Fugaku froze and pinned Sakura down with a glare.

‘You can read the message?’ He asked coldly.

‘What? There’s a message? With chakra embroidered next to the thread, anyone with training could identify the trend. Look, see how the tapestry looks embossed even though its clearly not? That’s the chakra reflecting light particles and dye molecules as it sticks to the fabric. It’s honestly really not secure; you shouldn’t keep it in the open like this.’

‘Huh? What do you mean, Sakura-san?’ Mikoto looked nervously at her husband. ‘This is an ancient Uchiha heirloom.’

‘Yes, I know, but the technique is so old that the chakra is threatening to be released, if it’s destroyed any further, you’ll lose it.’ She picked at a thread on the edge.

‘Please tell me you’re joking!’ Mikoto started pacing and further lamenting. Fugaku cursed and turned to look at the fabric with his sharingan activated.

Breaking the chaos, Itachi looked at Sakura, who tilted her head and analyzed the fabric more, ‘Can you fix it?’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘The tapestry, Sakura-san. Would you be able to repair it? Money and supplies would not be an issue.’ Itachi looked at her. ‘It’s very important that we repair it.’

Mikoto looked at her desperately.

‘Well, it would take a while. And I’d need someone with a Sharingan with me to make sure I don’t damage anything. But I could probably do it? It’ll take a long time, maybe a year or more.’

Next thing she knew, lips were pressed against hers for a brief moment and she was wrapped into a hug. Mikoto was the culprit as she let out a brief sigh of relief. Itachi nodded and looked to his father who, shocked his wife had just kissed a genin on the lips, just stared.

Clearing his throat, he spoke ‘Sakura-San, was it? If you would kindly allow us, we’d like to commission you to restore this piece.’

‘I accept, Uchiha-sama. Would you like to work out the details now or later?’

* * *

Sakura walked through the doors to the Ninja Registration office next to the mission desk the following morning. The Chūnin at the desk looked at her.

‘Good Morning, how may I help you?’

‘I need to update my file.’

‘Okay, I’ll need your registration number and the reason for the update, as well as your Ninja ID and any other forms of identification you have, if any.’

Sakura reached in her pouch and pulled her ID and PRC out. ‘#012601 and Familial Repudiation.’

‘Hai,’ The cards were snatched out of her hands and with a burst of chakra and a few scribbles on her file, she was now officially Sakura. No surname. ‘Here, all done. Enjoy your day.’ Her things were given back to her and she walked back out of the office less then ten minutes after she entered. She wandered back down the streets and into her house and stared at the wall where the family photo hung. Mama’s prim and proper aura permeating through the ink, Papa’s cool aloofness, even Sakura’s own happiness as she was tucked between the two people she loved most.

She turned away from the frame and walked back out of the house. Next thing she knew she was with Mikoto in the back room of the compound mapping out how she was going to embroider and restore the tapestry without dispersing the chakra.

The rest of her week consisted of mapping the Uchiha commission, work, and training with Team Guy in the mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! What was your favorite part? I've been excited for this chapter for a while now, ever sine I wrote it. and NEXT chapter Sakura's roommates will be introduced!
> 
> In this story, the tapestry is a sort of replacement for the Stone Tablet, This will be very important for later in the story.
> 
> Chapter 11 may be a day or so late next week, I have to rewrite it because my computer deleted some of it by accident.
> 
> Also, I posted a Modern/College Sakura-centric so if you guys are interested, check out the first chapter. It'll be updated less often but the chapters will be longer.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, commenting, etc. Until next time, MWAH!


	11. Ino, Shika, Cho, Uchiha

  


All was peaceful in Konoha as Sakura was walking to the Hokage tower when she sneezed.

_Who’s talking about us?_

* * *

  


_‘Hey Ino?’ the genin’s head popped up from her spot at the table as her mother called her name._

_‘Yes, Mom?’ She eyed the worried look on her face._

_‘You used to be best friends, so what ever happened to Sakura-chan?’ _

_Ino scowled, ‘Mom I told you, she got put onto Sasuke-kun’s team! She’s a rival,’ she took a breath to calm herself, ‘Why?’_

_Wringing her hands together, ‘It’s just, there’s a lot of rumors about her since she was disowned, I figured you’d have talked to her about it.’_

_‘She was **what**?!’_

‘Can you believe it?’ Ino huffed, staring up at the sky next to her teammates. ‘Why was I the last to know?’

Shikamaru sighed, ‘You’re not. Her team has no idea yet, word got out two weeks ago that the Haruno’s only heir was disowned on grounds of becoming a shinobi.’ He rolled onto his stomach, ‘It makes sense that only Sakura would have known, everyone is saying she was told when she first graduated that she had to give up the career or be disowned.’

Shikamaru thought back to when he saw her the they were assigned teams, he did seem to remember her looking a little stressed, and she had come in late, which was extremely unusual as she was the most punctual of the class. She had also talked to Shino the entire morning, something she’d rarely done before. All in all it was like a totally different person walked through that door.

Ino scoffed, ‘Okay, but that’s what gets me, why would they even let her enroll if they didn’t like it?’

Chouji spoke up then, munching on a bag of chips, ‘Actually that’s not uncommon, civilians will enroll their kids, so they see how difficult being a ninja is and they drop out.’ He waved the bag around, ‘Sakura’s the only civilian to graduate in three years and successfully make it to genin without her teacher sending her back to the academy or resigning. I heard my dad talking about it, she’s super uncommon.’

‘That’s horrible! I knew Mebuki-san was strict and didn’t like shinobi all that much but seriously that’s messed up.’ Ino shrieked. ‘That’s not even the half of it,’ She continued, ‘I overheard someone saying they see her training without her team all the time, and that she’s really isolated from her team?’

‘Do you think she’s gonna request reassignment?’ Chouji asked.

‘No, that would that too long, she’ll need money, if she requested a transfer it would mean weeks or months without mission pay, she’s probably gonna aim to pass the Chūnin exams as soon as possible, which is why she’s training.’ Shikamaru spoke as he got more comfortable on the grass.

‘Yeah, Dad said something like that, he and Shikaku-san said that Sakura’s team isn’t a good match for her because they already were close and she was just tossed in,’ Chouji swallowed the last of his food, ‘Maybe I’ll invite her to dinner so we can teach her a few recipes.’

‘Yeah! Shikamaru, go invite her to one of our dinners and we can see if she needs any help!’

Shikamaru, the poor soul, looked at Ino, confused, ‘Ino, I’ve talked to her less than ten times in our entire lives, why don’t _you _go invite her? It makes for sense.’

‘Are you Crazy?!’ Ino sat up and tugged on her ponytail, ‘We…haven’t talked since before graduation, and I wouldn’t know how to go up to her. I promise I’ll talk to her if you invite her to dinner, please?’ She fluttered her eyelashes.

‘That won’t work on me,’ Shikamaru rubbed a hand through his hair, ‘But fine. Only for you and I get a week without you waking me up before Ten ‘o’ clock.’

  


* * *

  


And that, is how he found himself waiting for Sakura on her front porch, it was nearing 4pm and he was dozing on the stoop. He opened his eyes he heard voices.

Sakura rounded the corner, and was walking down the street talking to, of all people, Uchiha Itachi. And he was talking back? He said something and she looked at Shikamaru in surprise. She said goodbye to Itachi, who handed her an envelope and _shunshined_ away. She jogged up to her porch as Shikamaru sat up slowly.

‘Good Afternoon, Nara-san, what brings you here?’ She asked.

He sighed, ‘…How are doing Sakura?’

She looked at him for a moment, briefly wondering why he of all people had shown up at her door to ask that. Then she remembered, in the academy he’d always called her “Haruno” and she finally understood.

‘Does Ino know?’ She asked instead. He nodded and Sakura looked away. ‘She doesn’t judge you, no one on Team 10 does, before you start worrying. In fact I don’t even think Team 8 does either.’

Her face, which she knew was slowly turning red, grew tight and hot. Her vision blurred minutely, clearing her throat she mumbled, ‘Come on in’ in a squeaky voice. She walked past him and opened the door for him. He walked in and waited for her to lead the way and followed her into an old looking kitchen.

‘Tea?’ She motioned to a kettle. He nodded and a few minutes later a cup was placed in front of him.

‘…So,’ She started, ‘How did you guys find out?’

‘My mom told me, Chouji’s dad was talking about it and he overheard, and Ino’s mom asked about you because she’d heard of the rumors. Then Ino came up to us and asked us if we knew and she got mad because she was the last to know.’ He explained.

‘She’s not the last, but I really didn’t want her to find out.’ Sakura shook her head, ‘I knew the clans that my family worked with would know but I didn’t think they’d tell their heirs. Hanabi already told me she’s boycotting my mother, but I told her what was going to happen a while ago.’

‘Sakura, have you heard some of the rumors about you?’ He took a sip of his cooling tea.

She shook her head, ‘I can only imagine. Why, did Ino tell you?’

He nodded, ‘The civilians are calling you a Yūjo, the some of the stupider Shinobi are saying you cheated on the exam in order to pass. People that know you are getting worried, my dad said two chūnin nearly put a genin corps member in the hospital because they were talking about you.’

‘Well, I’m certainly not a Yūjo, that’s just rude to say in general. And I didn’t cheat, I just happened to know the answers on the test, that’s the point.’ She huffed.

‘Are you staying here until your parents get back?’

‘Yes. They left a week after graduation and gave me until they get back to be gone.’

‘When do they get back?’

She counted on her fingers, ‘In a little over two months, but I’ll be gone before that.’

He placed his now empty cup on the table, ‘Have you found a place yet?’ She shook her head, ‘The Nara district has some open apartment rooms.’

She smiled, ‘Thank you, but I’m going to try and find a roommate or two first, I’ll let you know.’

Shikamaru braced for a troublesome response as he opened his mouth, ‘Ino wanted me to invite you to an InoShikaCho dinner tonight with us, are you up for that?’

He saw the answer before he heard it, really. Her face was confused as she slowly processed what he was saying, then she paled and her face grew tight enough that he could see it from across the table, her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to argue with herself in her head. He could’ve sworn she whispered something to herself too. Then she smoothed her features over. The whole incident was maybe five or ten seconds, but she smiled something small and nodded.

‘As long as you can teach me shogi, Nara-san.’

‘Hey, I think we’re a little past the whole, “Nara-san” thing. Call me Shikamaru or something. Ino and Chouji call me Shika.’ He looked at her and sighed, ‘It’s at my house and starts at Six. Its already 4:45 so I need to go and help my Mom.’

Sakura nodded and promised she’d be there before she walked him out and shut the door behind him.

‘Ino, huh?’ Her hear swelled at the fond memories of playing with each other in the back gardens as Ma-Mebuki watched quietly. Then to the day Ino told her they couldn’t see each other anymore because they were rivals, but Sakura had never felt any actual love for the boy, nothing like the love she felt for Mebuki when she braided her hair as a child, or when Kizashi slipped her an extra mochi at dinnertime. Nothing like what she felt for Ino or Hanabi, who she wanted to protect with her life.

She walked, with ever light footsteps, to her room, and put on a light green shirt and brown fitted pants that went to her ankles, and then sat at her vanity desk and looked at herself in the mirror.

It wasn’t until Inner yelled at her that it was 5:30 that she realized she’d been staring blankly at her reflection, what had she been thinking of a minute ago? She couldn’t remember. She went and splashed her face with some water and fixed up her hair before walking out her door towards Shikamaru’s home.

  


* * *

  


Ino, usually a picture of grace and haughty confidence, was a mess.

She paced, worried at her lip, and even started messing with her hair. Chouji sat in the corner on a couch, flabbergasted at the sight.

‘Do you think she’ll come?’ Ino paused herself to ask Shikamaru, who shrugged.

‘She said she would. And stop that, you’ll make mom mad if you wear the polish off the wood like that.’ Shikamaru grabbed her arm and forced her to sit on the couch. ‘Now stay. I’m going to go outside; she’ll be here any minute.’

Leaving no room for argument, he made his way to the front door and waited for a head of pink hair. He didn’t wait long, because the second her opened the door, he spotted her lurking behind the gate.

‘Sakura, come on in, Ino’s waiting for you.’

Looking like a rabbit in a kunai trap, she nodded and slowly made her way towards him. She looked like she was about to run away at any moment so Shikamaru grabbed her hand, pulled her through the door and steered her through the house towards the others.

Sakura drew a sharp breath, ‘Wait—I’m not ready! Give me a minute!’ She hissed.

But it was too late, he had nearly picked her up and now she was staring at an anxious Ino and a befuddled Chouji.

Anxiety was something she’d never seen on the blonde before. Her hair was out of place, her legs tracing a path on the tatami, Ino was so out of her element that Sakura barely recognized her.

And suddenly, the grounding smell of flowers and tea leaves invaded her nose and she was yanked into a hug by the very girl who told her to leave her alone four months ago.

She made a shocked, strangled noise, and Ino pulled back, tearing up. ‘Oi, Forehead! I know I told you to leave me alone, but you should have told me about this! I am _so_ sorry I wasn’t there for you.’

Sakura shook her head, ‘I was embarrassed, I didn’t want you to know.’

‘Well too bad.’ Ino huffed, ‘Team 10 is going to help you in any way you want. Do you have a place to stay? You can stay with us if you want, Tou-san misses you and Mom was worried, are you eating enough? Do you need to talk to someone? I—’

‘Woman, you’re rambling.’ Shikamaru cut her off. ‘Let’s just start with dinner, okay?’

Flushing, Ino smiled and mumbled ‘Okay’ just as Yoshino-san announced dinner was ready and everyone moved to the dining room to eat.

  


* * *

  


Sakura left with a small book of recipes from Chouji-san and his dad, a shopping date scheduled for next week from Ino, and the basics of Shogi taught to her by Shikaku-sama as Shikamaru played against her after dinner.

When she got back to her house, she sat in the dark living room on the couch for a moment, she couldn’t see well, but she knew the boxes that sat on the floor and on the coffee table were staring at her, taunting her, telling her to fill them with her belongings.

She zoned back in when the clock stroke 12 and decided it was better to get to sleep so she could train some more. She dreamt of dust and old packing peanuts.

  


* * *

  


A month after the dinner, she found herself at the Nara household, where she would go for some shogi before heading to the Uchiha’s to work. It served to get her brain moving and to wake Shikamaru up at a reasonable hour.

After she was beaten for the second time, she stood up and dusted herself off, ‘I need to get going Shikamaru-san. I’ll be back next week, and I’ll beat you for sure.’

‘Yeah, sure’ he waved her off. ‘And drop the honorific.’

She didn’t respond and just waved goodbye before starting her short walk to the Uchiha Compound.

As she approached the house, Itachi was waiting outside. When he turned to her, he bowed lightly.

‘Sakura-san, good morning. Me and My Father will be watching your progress today since my Mother has a big dinner to make. He’s in a meeting at the moment so we won’t be able to begin just this second.’

‘Ah,’ she smiled, ‘That’s okay. Who are you waiting for?’

‘My Otouto and Cousin Shisui. Shisui has been training Sasuke for the past couple weeks when he isn’t training with your team.’ He looked over her shoulder, ‘There they are.’

Sure enough, when she turned around there was her teammate, scowling at her like always. Another Uchiha, who she assumed was Shisui, smiled at her before greeting Itachi with a hug.

‘Oi, Haruno, what are you doing here.’ Sasuke demanded.

The pang in her heart at the mention of that name was quickly tamped down as she smiled, ‘Good morning Sasuke-san, just enjoying the morning and decided to stop by to talk to Itachi-san about a book I thought he’d be interested in. Your mom invited me over.’ She lied easily.

‘Tch, no one cares about the stupid book and no one wants you here, leave before I have you kicked out.’

‘Woah, Sasuke-chan that’s a bit overkill!’ Shisui gaped. Itachi frowned.

‘Otouto, apologize.’

‘No, she’s just trying to worm her way in by being annoying and weak. She probably just wants an excuse to be here and brag about it.’ Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura, with an eyebrow twitching barely enough to notice, turned to Itachi, ‘Perhaps another time then. I apologize for intruding. I’ll be on my way now.’ Before anyone could say anything, she bowed and turned on her heel, quickly disappearing from sight.

‘Sasuke, what the hell?’ Shisui exclaimed, he’d never seen his cousin act like that.

‘Otouto, that’s no way to treat your teammate. You need to apologize.’

Sasuke clicked his tongue, washing over Shisui’s squawk of ‘Teammate!?’ he said, ‘She’s not my teammate, she’s far too weak and hold’s everyone back. Kakashi doesn’t even let her spar with us.’

Itachi, at his wits end, looked at his brother, ‘I’m disappointed in you Sasuke.’

The young Uchiha bristled and was about to retort when the front door slid open and Mikoto peeked out. ‘Itachi honey, is Sakura-chan here yet? I have this new flavor of tea I wanted to use when she got here.’

Sasuke stilled, ‘You mean you actually asked her to come here?’

Mikoto, already having been briefed on the cover story, chuckled, ‘Of course, have you seen her?’

‘Uh, Mikoto-bachan, I don’t think she’ll be coming today.’

‘Huh? Why not?’

And so, Itachi and Shisui told the Matriarch what happened as Sasuke cowered slightly. Mikoto looked at her younger son.

‘Really, Sasuke? I thought I raised you better than this. Before the end of the day, you will apologize to Sakura-san. And take Itachi or Shisui with you so I know you actually did it.’ She threw her hands up, ‘Unbelievable.’ She muttered and went back inside.

Shisui watched as Sasuke stormed off before he and Itachi went inside to talk to Fugaku-ojisan.

  


* * *

  


Sakura arrived back home and immediately threw a pillow as hard as she could into the bookshelf. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she picked up the books that fell and left the pillow.

‘Honestly, how rude can you get?’ She told the empty room.

Sighing, she looked at the boxes and suddenly remembered that she still had her ‘dowry’ in the closet of the living room.

This dowry was just a tea set, but it was hers nonetheless and she was going to remove all of her belongings from this house. She couldn’t afford to be sad, or mad.

Her priorities at the moment were not crying and getting enough money to sustain herself

She pulled the closet doors open and looked inside. She wrapped up the tea set and put it in one of the boxes and went upstairs to stair pulling all the boxes out of her room and upstairs and put them downstairs. As she was carrying a rather heavy box of clothes, a knock at her door startled her enough that she slipped and slid down the stairs, with yelp and a loud thud she hit the floor in front of the door. She put the box down on the step and opened the door to see three confused Uchiha.

‘Ah…hello, how can I help you?’ She asked nervously and tried not to lean on her left hip too much, she must’ve hit it hard on the way down.

Itachi and Shisui nudged Sasuke, who cleared his throat and scowled.

‘I…apologize, Haruno. It was wrong of me to say those things to you today.’

The girl hummed, ‘Yes, indeed it was. Apology accepted, Sasuke-san.’

Sasuke huffed and walked away from the door, Itachi and Shisui stayed behind.

‘Do you mind if we come in, Sakura-san?’

She smiled, ‘Not at all, come on in.’ She opened the door wide enough to let them both in. ‘Please excuse the mess, I’m still packing everything up.’

‘Is your family moving, Sakura-san?’ Shisui asked. Itachi elbowed him and shook his head minutely.

‘No, but I am.’ She said and lead them into the kitchen, ‘Would you like some tea?’

‘Yes, please.’ Shisui sat at the counter, ‘Allow me to introduce myself. I am Uchiha Shisui.’

‘Starting Wednesday, He will added to the rotation of watches for the tapestry.’

She nodded and handed them cups of tea.

‘So Sakura-san, does this mean you’ve found a place to move?’ Itachi asked cautiously.

‘Mmm, no. I just figured it would be better if I was packed and ready to leave if my parents come early or I run out of time. I wouldn’t want to see their reaction to find me still here.’

‘Heheh, what?’ Shisui scratched his head.

‘Shisui, Sakura-san was disowned by her parents.’

‘Oh.’ Then Shisui blanched, ‘_Oh_.’ He turned to Itachi, ‘Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!’ Then he turned to Sakura and bowed, ‘I am so sorry, I didn’t know. I’m sorry, how can I make it—’

‘Shisui-san it’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. You didn’t know.’

After several minutes of convincing him, Shisui finally relaxed and sipped at his tea in embarrassment. Sakura laughed lightly at his expense.

After they finished their tea, Sakura walked them back out, picking up the box on the way over.

Shisui brightened when he saw the box, ‘Let me help you! It’s the least I can do.’

She laughed, ‘It’s fine. Really, but thank you.’

Shisui pouted. _Pouted._ ‘I must insist.’

She looked to Itachi for help, he shrugged, ‘Might as well just let him help you, it’ll save you time and make him feel better.’

She sighed for the umpteenth time today and relented. ‘Just the boxes in the first room to the left.’ Shisui grinned and was gone in a flash, reappearing at the top of the steps with a box in his arms. Itachi climbed the steps and grabbed a box as Sakura carried her box into the living room.

Only when all the boxes were brought down did the Uchiha men leave her, she sent them off and told them she would see them on Wednesday.

She sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling until nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I was going through some tough times. Here is an extra long chapter. I stretched it out a little but will do a Double Update for a happy thanksgiving present. A new chapter will also be published tomorrow.
> 
> what was your favorite part? pls comment to make my day
> 
> thank you for reading.


	12. And they were roommates

‘Sakura-chan? How long until your parents come back?’

‘Three weeks.’

Raido dropped his cup onto the table and looked at her, ‘Are you okay?’

Sakura leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling she sighed, ‘I could be better, but I’m pretty good. Hatake-Sensei told us he entered us in the chūnin exams yesterday, so I have a week to spar with Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san. Work has been nice. I get free thread, needles, and discounted clothes. The thread is proving to come in handy since the commission I have needs at least four different kinds of red thread.’

‘The super-secret commission?’ Raido flipped a page in the newest addition bingo book

‘Yep.’ Sakura popped the ‘p’. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m great. Genma and I did a mission the other day where we had to deliver a scroll to the fire daimyo, so I got to stretch my legs a bit.’ And—’ Raido was cut off by the door opening. Sakura recognized Ebisu’s chakra and voice.

‘Sakura-chan! I want you to meet some people.’ A little girl academy age peaked through the doorway and dashed through to settle herself on the couch, she bowed a small greeting. ‘This is Kazamatsuri Moegi, an Academy student who is friends with Konohamaru.’ A boy her age shuffled behind Ebisu, he walked into the room and sat next to Moegi. ‘and _This_ is Sai, who knows Moegi. They’re looking for a roommate and place to stay and asked if I knew anyone so Taddah!! Happy Birthday Sakura-Chan!’

‘My birthday was months ago, Ebisu-san.’ She turned to the two people in front of her and beamed a smile, ‘My name is Sakura, pleased to meet you.’

‘We’ll leave you three to talk and get to know one another.’ Raido and Ebisu walked into the kitchen to try and make a lunch.

‘H-Hello, I’m Moegi! I like mochi and my friends. I don’t like getting up early or bugs.’ She blurted out. Sakura chuckled.

‘Hello, I’m Sakura again. I like Dango and embroidery. I don’t like bugs either or rudeness. I hope we can be friends?’ She stuck a hand out towards Moegi, who shook it slightly. They looked at the third member of the group.

‘My name is Sai. I don’t have many likes, but I suppose art is one. I dislike nothing in particular.’ Sai shook Moegi and Sakura’s hands.

‘Sai, what do you draw?’ Moegi asked as she tried to look into the sketchbook he was holding.

‘Lots of things, would you like to see?’ He flipped open the book to show her. Sakura got up to see as well. ‘I draw whatever I see if I think it’s worth it.’

Upon seeing the pencil drawing of the Hokage mountain, she was mesmerized. The amount of detail that had gone into the whole thing was incredible! Even the staircase and someone perched on top of the Nidaime’s head. She chuckled at someone washing paint off the Yondaime’s face.

‘Sai-san these are amazing! Do you think I could embroider some of your work?’ She asked.

‘My work? I don’t understand. Why?’

‘It looks like I’m right there!’ Moegi poetically shouted.

‘Indeed, Moegi-san is right. You captured life in a pencil work, I need a reference to create an embroidery piece and your art is beautiful!’ Sakura grinned.

‘I suppose you can use whichever you want.’ He smiled wide at her.

* * *

All three talked for hours, Raido and Ebisu brought in cup ramen after they failed at making fried noodles. When Genma and Iwashi strolled through at 4pm, they were messing around in the living room, Moegi doing a pose, Sai sketching it, and Sakura making a little embroidered picture on a handkerchief. They were all laughing, well, except Sai, he was quiet, but they were quickly learning that his wide smiles meant he was happy and the ones that showed his teeth meant he found something funny.

‘So, do we have a place to move into? Or should we look for places.’ Moegi asked with her head on Sakura’s lap, she was examining the handkerchief of her funny poses.

‘I saw a few listings at the Library for a place, we’ll have to check them out together to see if we like one though. We’d also might have to rent a house rather than an apartment since there’s three of us.’ Sakura replied.

Sai nodded along as the two talked about what to do, they made plans to meet up the next afternoon to look at places and Sakura watched as Sai left and Ebisu walked Moegi home.

‘I like them, they’re nice.’ Raido said from his spot on the couch. Genma shoved his legs over and took a seat next to him, Iwashi patted Sakura’s head and sat next to her as he asked about her day and how she was.

‘I’m good, I had a great day. I’m officially signed up for the chūnin exams so Monday I’ll begin those.’

‘Sunday morning if you’re free we can spar if you want.’ Genma suggested as he dug into his bag, ‘Also I tried recreating your cloth seal, how did I do?’ He pulled a piece of fabric out and handed it over.

‘Well, does it work?’ She looked at the matrixes that were drawn on with ink then stitched over and frowned thoughtfully.

‘I haven’t tried yet.’ With that, he took a kunai and dropped blood onto the seal, only for it to explode in his face in a puff of powered dye and thread.

Sakura clamped her mouth shut but hearing Raido’s cackle sent her over the edge and she let out a loud laugh, Ebisu chuckled as he handed Genma a handkerchief, who grumbled.

‘I think you may have gotten something wrong.’

‘You think?!’ Genma scoffed.

The night carried on and soon she left and went back to the Haruno Household.

* * *

She waited for her new friends outside of the library, holding three listings in her hand. Sakura couldn’t contain her excitement; she was finally going to look at some houses. And with roommates!

Sai dropped down from the roofs above her, just before Moegi rounded the corner and dashed up to them.

‘Happy Wednesday you two! Are you ready to look at some places?!’ Moegi beamed. Sakura held out the papers. They all huddled and looked at each one.

‘These three are the ones that suit us all Location, price, and space wise, but just in case I have a few other more expensive listings in my pouch.’ Sakura patted her hip pouch, ‘So, which one are we starting with, the one by main street?’

After reaching an agreement, they set off to view the apartments.

The first one was…interesting. With thin walls and droopy ceilings it was certainly spacious enough for all three of them, but in the end not quite stable.

The second one was amazing, the landlord was nice, the place was beautiful and close to the academy too. Moegi walked into the bathroom and screamed.

It was infested with roaches.

The third was not much different and the group quickly realized they would just have to be happy with paying a little more money.

At the end of the day, they were exhausted, but they decided to try one more place before giving up for the day. They introduced themselves to the land lady and opened the apartment.

It was small, but enough for them. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sai looked around and peeked into the closets and sinks for bugs while Moegi checked the walls and ceilings for droopiness. Sakura talked to the land lady about money.

‘So, Obaa-san, what does the price look like?’

‘Rent for this apartment is 57,600 Ryō a month, due on the first day of each month. Lease is Fixed-Term: One year. Because you are Shinobi and there are three of you, there is a 20% off discount, bringing your monthly total to 48,000 Ryō a month. Utilities are paid on your own accord and maintenance can be contacted for free because of your insurance.’

Sakura nodded, logging the information for later. The old lady continued.

‘Security Deposit is three months of rent before you move in, if you choose to rent, you can move in on the first of the month. Deposit is due at least a week before you move in.’

Sakura looked at the woman, ‘What about the other tenants, are there any restrictions?’

‘You guys are almost all shinobi; you can do pretty much whatever as long as you don’t use any explosive traps or take down any walls.’

Sakura called over to her companions, ‘What do we think?’

Moegi squealed, ‘I love it!’

Sai quietly nodded with a smile. She turned to the land lady and shook her hand.

* * *

‘Okay! Both of you, listen up! We have three weeks until the first of the month! Security deposit is 144,000 Ryō and due in two weeks, that means if we split it three ways we all need around 50,000 Ryō, we’ll all pay together to avoid confusion.’ Sakura explained, ‘Moegi, you’ll be paying 1/3rd of the rent, Sai and I will split utilities until you’re a genin. Yadda yadda yadda blah blah…’

Sai and Moegi did not understand a single word she said, Moegi cleared her throat and waited for the pinkette to look at her.

‘Ano, Sakura-san, can you simplify all that for me?’

‘Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realize. Each month, you will give me 16,000 Ryō so I can pay the rent. It is due on the first of the month. We each need to give 50,000 Ryō to the land lady in two weeks so that we can move in and stay for the first three months. I guess I’ll be handling financials for the house huh?’, Sakura scratched her neck.

Moegi nodded and Sai spoke up, ‘Moegi I’ll pay for half of your part since that’s a lot of money to get on such short notice.’

‘Okay, thank you Sai!’ Moegi looked over to Sakura, ‘Ne, Sakura-san? I was wondering…could I give you a nickname? Since we’re going to be living together and all.’ She made a circle with her toe on the floor.

Her cheeks dimpled, ‘Of course, Moegi, can I give you one too?’ Sakura asked.

‘What’s a nickname?’

They whirled around and looked at Sai, who looked about as confused as they felt.

Moegi, slowly, responded, ‘It’s uhh, a name you give to some friends to show how much you care for them.’

‘So what would my nickname be?’ He inquired.

‘I think just Sai, until I think of something else. Same for Sakura-san, I need to think of a good one!’

Shortly after, they departed from each other and Sakura went home to sleep, she had training in the morning with Team 7.

* * *

After Team 7’s non-inclusive training and a mission that landed her with more than enough paint on her outfit. Naruto _insisted_ that they go out for ramen, which is why they were walking down an alley towards Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke and Naruto were in an argument as usual, but Sakura just looked at the cardboard rock in the corner that followed them every few paces.

The “rock” tipped over and out popped three kids, one she recognized at Konohamaru, one of Ebisu’s charges. The other was her precious Moegi, and the third had snot dripping down his nose but was somehow super adorable. Moegi waved at her shyly.

‘Oi! Konohamaru! I told you not to bother me when I’m with my friends!’

Oh, so they were friends now? That’s a shocker. Naruto never even talks to her outside of training or missions.

Konohamaru walked up to her and looked her up and down, then pointed at her dramatically, ‘Boss, is this your girlfriend?’

Naruto sputtered and Moegi fumed, ‘Of course not!’ They both shouted.

Konohamaru looked back at her lack of response and squinted, ‘Yeah you’re right, she’s too _ugly_ to be Boss’s girlfriend.’

Moegi smacked him, ‘How dare you insult a lady! Come back here!’ She dashed off after him down the street. The second boy, who quietly introduced himself as Udon, followed. Naruto sighed and “Team 7” continued down the street.

‘Hey! Let go of them!’

Looking further up the street, Sakura saw Moegi and Konohamaru being held up by their shirts by a Ninja in black with purple marks on their face. A kunoichi with blonde hair and a giant stick by his side, sneering. Sakura walked briskly.

‘Hello, I’d like to ask you to put those kids down.’ She smiled, now able to see the Suna symbol on his forehead.

‘No, they ran into me, they need to apologize.’

‘And apologize they will, but they need to be on the ground to bow, right?’

The ninja grumbled and sat them down roughly, the academy students clutched onto her.

‘Come on now, apologize for bumping into the nice Suna shinobi’

Together, Sakura, Moegi and Konohamaru bowed. As the kids mumbled an apology, the kunoichi scoffed.

‘I cannot believe how uncivilized Konoha is. Oi kunoichi! Why didn’t your teacher make you dye your hair back to its natural color?’

‘My hair is naturally pink.’

‘Yeahh, okay. And his face paint is tattooed on.’

‘Nee-chan, thank you for helping us, we’re gonna get going now!’ Moegi said and scurried off with her friends, obviously still scared of the ninja.

Sakura wondered why the Suna genin weren’t in the market area. Usually the residentials are off limits to visiting shinobi. Just then, a pebble soared past her ear and hit the face paint guy in the nose.

‘What is a bunch of Suna trash doing here?’ Sasuke asked.

God, why does he always have to gaslight people? He’s gonna someone killed. Sakura decided that she’d have to make sure he shut up during the exams.

The Suna-nin with face paint swung on him, and just as Sasuke was about to retaliate, sand choked Sakura’s throat and eyes as she slid back from the force.

‘G-Gaara! What are you doing here?’ The blonde Sand-nin exclaimed. As she coughed and wiped the sand from her eyes, a boy with red hair came into view, the character for ‘love’ on his brow. He carried a huge gourd on his back that looked like it weighed a hundred pounds.

‘You were late, stop fooling around and let’s go. You and Kankuro have been out for long enough, Temari.’ To Sakura, his voice sounded…tired. Raspy. Exhausted. There were a million voices to almost describe it. It was clear that Temari and Kankuro were scared of ‘Gaara’ by the way they jumped away and followed to leave.

But of course, the gas lighter was there.

‘Wait. What’s your name?’

Temari blushed, ‘Me?’ Sasuke scowled.

‘No, him.’ He pointed to Gaara. Did he really not hear Temari say his name?

The boy with the gourd glared, ‘What’s your name?’

‘I find it rude to give my name to someone who hasn’t done the same.’ Sasuke smirked. Why did she ever like him? He’s annoying and loves irritating people.

‘Sabaku no Gaara.’

A smirk, ‘Uchiha Sasuke.’

It would’ve been a tense moment, were it not for the squeal from the Temari girl.

Sakura left them there, her social battery having run out. She found herself at Raido’s house and knocked on the door. Ritsuka answered.

‘Sakura-chan! Come on in! Me and Raido were just about to have dinner, join us?’

‘I’d love to, I also wanted to talk to you guys about something,’ Sakura stepped through the door and gave Ritsuka a hug, then moved into the kitchen with her and gave Raido one as well.

After sitting down and beginning to eat, Ritsuka spoke, ‘So what did you want to talk about?’

‘Ah, well, I found a place with Moegi-chan and Sai-san, but we can’t move in until the First of the month.’

Raido stilled, ‘Your parents are due back on the 30th of this month.’

Sakura smiled bitterly, ‘Yes. And most of the time I’d be busy with Chūnin exams so most likely only two days but, would it be alright if I stayed here? I promise to make dinner at least once.’

Raido laughed loudly, ‘Of course you can kiddo, just show up the day before they’re supposed to get here, and you can stay for the rest of the month. You don’t even have to ask.’

Smiling and with a relieved sigh, she went home that night and had a full night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, remember when i said your comments had me alter the story? Huge thank you to Kaellyna, Vetla12 (my fave ily <3) and Lovely_Hearts for the idea. It was originally just going to be Moegi but the suggestion gave me a lovely idea. How do you like it?
> 
> I'll try to update by Christmas, thank you for the comments, i really appreciate it.
> 
> Favorite part? Mine is the roommate unveiling


	13. The Chuunin Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,,, sorry i went MIA for a few (four) months. I don't even have a excuse except i was both extremely depressed and busy with college things and work. Good news? I got accepted into my dream college. Bad news? my entire state will probably be locked down and quarantined due to COVID-19. I'll try to update more regularly now that I've updated. Let me know if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> leave some comments for me, love you all, talk to you soon!

Sakura stood outside the academy, waiting for her team to show up. She hadn’t seen Sasuke since the team ramen fiasco and the Suna-nin run in. Her ribs ached from where she landed on it from her spar with Genma yesterday too, as per usual, she was beaten to a pulp and only managed to get a few hits in. She remembered Genma and the terrible two bickering about who got to train with her first since and since she wasn’t scheduled to train with Hatake-sensei. Izumo and Kotetsu ranted about that too.

_‘Che, what a prick. He knows we wouldn’t be able to train with anyone.’ He had said._

Sakura agreed.

Little did he know, Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu, _and _Itachi all sparred with her and trained with her, even if for a little bit. It really helped her improve by leaps and bounds compared to how she was when she first graduated.

Eventually, her team showed up and they went inside. While heading to the third floor, they got stuck on the second, as a crowd was trying to get to a door block by what looked suspiciously like a young Izumo and Kotetsu. Sakura looked up and noticed a genjutsu but decided against breaking it. She saw Team Guy in the crowd.

‘Ha, look at these losers.’ Sasuke smirked, gaining the attention of a few other people.

‘What did you say?!’ Someone from the back growled.

Sasuke walked up the two blocking the door. ‘This is a genjutsu, obviously. Anyone smart could see that.’

‘Sakura! My blossom, how are you?!’ Rock Lee bounded up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. She returned it and smiled at him.

‘I’m doing well, Lee. How are you?’

‘I’m great! My springtime of youth has yet to run out!’ He fist pumped. She smiled and made her way with her team past the large group of kids glaring at her Uchiha teammate.

After meeting with Hatake-sensei and entering the test room, they stood in a group with the rest of the rookies until a cloud of smoke burst at the front of the room.

‘Alright Maggots, take your seats and don’t ask questions!’ Everyone scrambled to find a seat. The scar across the man’s face stretched as he grinned sadistically. ‘I’m Morino Ibiki, your first proctor.’

‘Part one of your exam is written! Rule One: Do not get caught cheating! Two: Your individual scores will affect your team as a whole! The test is ten questions long, the final question will be revealed after the allotted 60 minutes. Begin!’

_What a worrisome test. If Naruto screws this up for us, I don’t know what we’ll do_.

Sakura looked at the test, it was all fairly difficult for someone who wasn’t good with testing. Sasuke won’t have that much trouble but Naruto might struggle with the mathematical problems. The room was silent except for the scrapping of pencils on paper and the chūnin occasionally calling out teams that were caught cheating. Little by little, teams filtered out of the testing room and before long half the teams were gone, leaving twenty or so teams left.

Sakura put her head on the desk and dozed until she heard Ibiki shouting at them to prepare themselves for the final test.

_Blah Blah Blah, it doesn’t matter, we are answering that question and we’re gonna get it right! And I know Naruto or Sasuke won’t raise their hands._

Sakura clued back in just a second before Naruto raised his hand in the air.

‘What the-?!’

_He better knock this off right now!_

Slamming his hand on the desk hard, he shouted, ‘Yeah right! I’m gonna be Hokage someday so I can’t stop here, dattebayo!’

Sakura, clutching her heart, wondered just where the hell he got off thinking he could give her a heart attack this early in the week. She took a breath to calm her speeding heart and forced herself to not to swipe at the nervous sweat that broke out on her forehead. Somewhere far to her left she thought she heard an angry mutter.

She sighed and was about to relax when she suddenly felt a presence at the window, which promptly shattered, and a banner flew through. A figure emerged and Sakura couldn’t help but be terrified of the woman who looked about as sane as the ninja who willingly let themselves get poisoned for the fun of it, which goes to say not at all sane. The woman, who was now standing on top of the desk next to hers, cackled maniacally and surveyed the room. Her smile dropped.

‘What the _hell_, Morino?! There’s so many!’ She snarled at a genin boy from Suna and watched as he nearly pissed his pants. She clicked her tongue, ‘You must be going soft, don’t worry, we’ll have all the weaklings weeded out in no time! Follow me kiddos!’ She flew back out of the window, the other participants scrambling to go after her.

* * *

It was simple. Keep the Heaven scroll safe, find an Earth scroll, and hightail to the center tower before the week was up. Sakura wanted to go back to her place and start packing up. She still had to get all her stationary organized and had to clean the house up too. After she’d signed her waiver she sat under a tree, waiting for her team to make a plan.

‘Okay, we’ll go in and head straight for the center, hitting any team we find and taking their scroll.’ Sasuke stuffed their scroll into his hip pouch, surprisingly, Naruto hadn’t retorted or complained about the plan. They readied themselves by the gates.

When their second proctor, Mitarashi Anko-san, sounded the start of the exam, they bolted in, making it a full three kilometers in the first half hour before a blast of wind blew her away from the others.

Flying through the air, she twisted and righted herself, using chakra to stick herself to a tree she most definitely would have collided with had she not been thinking. She felt for her teammates chakra and found Sasuke not to far away, she tree hopped to him and landed in a crouch a few feet away.

‘Where’s Naruto-san?’ She asked.

A loud rustle, a curse, and a moment later a blonde head popped through the underbrush and ran towards them, Sakura looked at him a moment.

‘I’m right here, Sakura-san! Man, that wind blew me all the way back through the trees!’ He shouted as he got closer.

_Since when does Naruto not have to catch himself with the ‘San-Chan’ dilemma?_

The answer, she surmised, was never. Because that wasn’t Naruto. Sasuke, coming to the same conclusion, launched a kunai at the orange boy, who leapt out of the way with a shrill shriek.

‘The idiot wears his pouch on the left hip, not the right. Who are you?’

The ‘Naruto’ looked shocked (and offended) before a smirk took over his face and he chuckled darkly, he dispelled his henge, revealing themselves as an Ame nin, and looked at them lazily.

‘Give me your scroll and I’ll leave you alone,’ The man held out his hand. Sasuke scoffed.

‘Hn, over my dead body.’

‘Suit yourself.’ The man shunshined behind Sasuke and kicked him, sending him colliding into Sakura. Grabbing him around the waist, she sent chakra to her feet to stop them from moving more than a few meters, her ribs were _definitely _bruised more now, but that would have to wait. Shoving Sasuke away from her she ran at the Ame nin, falling into the academy style she hadn’t used in months. She blocked a punch jerkily and kicked his torso, pausing when her leg hit what felt like a scroll, she attached a chakra thread to it and waited for the incoming punch to connect with her gut.

_Damn girl, that’s gonna leave a mark._

Grunting, she pulled the scroll from his belt and hid it when she swiped at his head, once it was in her pouch, she moved out of the way for Sasuke to quickly take down the ninja.

While she was on her knees, clutching her ribs, she looked around the clearing, that ninja’s teammates had to be nearby, but she didn’t see anyone.

‘Well, well, well,’ A dark chuckle surrounded them, preventing them from knowing where it came from. ‘Sasuke-kun, you’re quite weak you know?’ A man, who Sakura recognized as the one who antagonized Mitarashi-san before the exam started. The Kusa nin stalked towards Sasuke, who tensed.

The man reached behind his back and held out a scroll, an Earth scroll. ‘Did you want this? If you can beat me, I’ll let you have it,’ then, he unhinged his jaw back and swallowed the thing whole. Sakura gagged, bile rising in her throat so quickly she almost couldn’t control herself.

Sasuke stood a ways away from Sakura, she was about to move closer so she could grab him and bolt, but she was suddenly rooted to her spot on the forest floor. She saw the man launch a kunai and she saw it hit right between her eyes. The feeling was palpable as she repeatedly saw it, _felt_ it. But remained shaken when the feel of her ribs grounded her.

Gasping for breath, her heart kicked into overdrive, she tried ‘Kai’ several times to no avail, they needed to get out of there, now. She pulled a kunai out and drove it straight down into her thigh, dragging it a bit until the pain allowed her to burst to her feet and drag Sasuke up into a tree by his collar. He shook his head and-

And jumped back down, breathing _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu _as he torpedoed towards the man.

‘He’s crazy,’ She nearly screamed, and scrambled back down the tree after him.

_Itachi-san would kill us if Sasuke died._

‘Hm, I like a man with initiative,’ the Kusa nin grinned as Sasuke’s jutsu connected and burned his face, the skin melting off like wax on a candle. He shed the skin and revealed a second body, paler and sicklier looking than that of the kusa nin before. His neck elongated grotesquely, and fangs ruptured from his canines as he drove them into Sasuke’s neck.

Sakura, for the first time in her life, screamed out of pure shock. Usually when she’s surprised, her body locks up. It wasn’t proper to raise your voice and scream. But this time the sheer grotesqueness of it startled the scream right out of her.

‘Do me a favor dear, make sure he doesn’t die until he’s supposed to? I’ll be watching.’ The ninja smiled widely at her as Sasuke crumpled to the ground, his neck bleeding sluggishly along with a few cuts he had sustained from the fight before. ‘Hopefully, he’ll learn to appreciate my…_gift.’ _

Then, he jumped into the trees and disappeared. A few minutes later, as Sakura was bandaging the Uchiha’s neck, a ginormous snake coughed up an unconscious Naruto, also covered in cuts. She sighed, quickly cleaned and bandaged him and summoned a clone. Pulling Naruto on her back and the clone picking up Sasuke, they moved toward the tower until Sakura found a stream and suitable shelter for the night.

But Sakura didn’t get that much sleep, every rustle, snap of a branch, or slight noise sent her heart hammering through her chest and making her break a sweat despite her staying completely still. She periodically changed the cloth on Sasuke’s forehead, since he had gotten a fever, and watched for any signs of life.

When she got too tired to properly watch, she summoned a clone and had them watch while she lightly slept til dawn.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Naruto had moved to curl up beside Sasuke in his sleep, seeking the warmth from his fever. Her clone re-entered her little shelter and told her the coast was clear.

She tied a wet cloth to Sasuke’s forehead and hoisted him up onto her back, her clone grabbing Naruto and they made a mad dash for the tower. She ran for a few hours, silently thanking Team Gai for pushing her stamina and strength, Sasuke wasn’t that heavy but he was annoying to carry around since every time she inhaled it felt like she was getting stabbed with a senbon.

Just before sunset, she tumbled through the doors of the tower and not-so-delicately put her teammates down, dispersing the clone, she looked around the room, breathing heavily.

“_If heaven doesn’t exist, enrich your knowledge and prepare for the chance. If Earth doesn’t exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous way shall be redressed_.”

With that, she pulled the scroll from Sasuke and the Matching Earth scroll she got from the Ame nin and tore them open. Immediately, she saw the matrixes of a summoning seal and tossed them. Before they even hit the ground, they burst, and a figure emerged from the smoke.

There was an awful lot of ‘Figures’ lately, First the Ame-nin, then the Sickly Kusa imposter, now this guy. Sakura didn’t like it. At least not until she recognized the person in front of her.

‘Iruka-sensei!’ She beamed.

‘Sakura-chan! You guys made it I’m…so proud…’ He eyed the two on the ground. ‘What happened?!’ He rushed to them and looked over the boys.

‘We were attacked by a shinobi who was not a genin, he seemed extremely strong and he was after Sasuke-san. The ninja bit his neck and He’s been unconscious ever since. All three of us are injured, although Sasuke’s bite mark is what I’m worried about most.’ She reported quickly.

‘Let’s get you guys to the infirmary, I’ll send some Jounin out to arrest the ninja that infiltrated the test. What did he look like?’ Iruka threw both boys over his shoulders and they walked to the infirmary.

‘Black hair and gold eyes. He looked sick but he was insanely strong and,’ Sakura shuddered at the memory, ‘he wore a genin’s skin before Sasuke-san melted it off.’

Iruka stalled, he looked at her frantically before he flared his chakra in a specific pattern, within seconds, her exam proctor appeared and smirked at their appearance.

‘What Iruka, your old students can’t-’

‘Orochimaru attacked them, he’s in the forest.’

‘What the fuck?’ She cursed, ‘Are you shitting me?’

Sakura shook her head and repeated what had happened, Mitarashi-san’s chakra spiked, and Sakura’s neck prickled at the killing intent.

‘I’m taking ANBU out, finish taking them to the infirmary and report to the Hokage, Iruka.’ Then she disappeared.

Iruka guided her down the hall and through a set of doors, where a bored med-nin sat behind a desk. He jumped when he noticed Iruka and Her.

‘Oooh, what do we have here?’ His eyes gleamed as he saw the two unconscious kids. Iruka put them on the beds and made Sakura sit in the chair next to the desk.

‘Sit and Stay, I’m going to contact the Uchiha’s and Kushina-Sama, I’d get your family but…’ He trailed off, silently asking if she had an emergency contact.

‘Thank you, Iruka-sensei. It’d be great if you could let Namiashi Raido-san know that I’m okay, please.’

If he seemed stunned by her choice in contact, he successfully hid it from her. He just wearily smiled and nodded before rushing out. The medic behind her placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, hissing when she breathed too deep. She felt chakra enter her system and nearly gagged at the way it tousled her chakra coils.

‘Ah, that’ll be a few fractured ribs, your left quadricep is shredded too, did you shive kunai through it?’

‘I wasn’t focused on the damage.’

He whistled, ‘Nice, I’ll fix those up, but I can’t do much about the internal bruising, if you get really nauseous or if you get a fever, come back immediately.’

She nodded and he instructed her to go pick a bed as he got some bandages. She picked the one closest to the door and waited for the medic to come back.

‘Okay, I’m gonna do the diagnostic scan to see if I missed anything, hold still a moment.’ She braced herself for the chakra and held her breath as the mans chakra reversed her own natural flow. He stopped abruptly, startled.

‘Okay, don’t move too suddenly. I’m gonna fix those ribs of yours first.’ She wasn’t prepared to feel her bones move back into places she didn’t even know they strayed from.

The doors opened and Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san, and a red-haired woman she assumed was Kushina-sama entered.

‘What’s wrong with my boy?!’ She shouted. Yep, definitely Naruto’s mom.

Sakura grimaced as the mans chakra fluctuated, she groaned and ducked away, breathing hard.

She landed in the chair by the desk, clutching her ribs, she looked at the torn muscle that started bleeding again.

‘Watch it, Iryō-san.’ She said, she cleared her throat. ‘Watch your chakra.’

‘I’m sorry! Come back before your lung gets poked!’ He rushed back over to her and her face turned a little green as the chakra was extra nauseating.

‘Sakura-san, what happened?’ Mikoto walked up to her, Fugaku listening as he and Itachi went to Sasuke’s side and fretted over him.

For the third time, she recounted what happened, stopping occasionally to catch her breath when she almost vomited. When the med-nin finished, he quickly healed Naruto’s superficial wounds and Sasuke’s cuts before excusing himself, Mikoto helped Sakura lay on her bed.

‘ANBU are already out with Mitarashi-san, looking for him.’ She supplied when she finished her recount. Itachi turned to the door as Raido peaked his head in.

‘Namiashi-san this is a private meeting.’ Fugaku stated.

‘No worries, I’ve already been filled in, I’m here for her,’ he tilted his head towards the pinkette. Fugaku blinked owlishly as Raido strode over to her and wrapped her up in a huge hug, making the others in the room pause.

‘Raido-san, you didn’t have to come.’ She returned the hug just as quickly.

‘You kidding me, my favorite kid goes up against a Sannin during her Chūnin exams? Of course I’m gonna go to her if I find out.’ His grin smoothed over as he ran a hand over her head, ‘I’m glad you’re okay, do me a favor and just put me as your emergency contact until you’re a Jounin, okay?’

She chuckled, coughing when she strained her lungs too much, ‘Okay.’ She smiled.

‘Uh, Raido-kun?’ Kushina-sama asked, ‘Who’s this?’

‘Really Kushina-chan! You don’t know your son’s teammate? This is Sakura-san.’ Mikoto smiled at her, ‘Sakura-san, this is Kushina-chan, Naruto’s mom. But you already knew that.’

‘Yes,’ She bowed as best as she could, ‘Pleased to meet you Kushina-sama, though I wish it wasn’t under such a stressful circumstance.’

‘Oh dear! Don’t call me “Sama” that makes me feel old, just Kushina will do.’

‘Kushina-san, then.’

‘Kushina,’ The redhead corrected her.

‘Kushina-san.’

‘You’re quite stubbornly polite.’

‘Indeed.’

Raido cleared his throat and pat her head again, ‘Hey squirt, I have to get going, Ritsuka is worried about you. I’ll see you at the end of the week, okay?’

She smiled, ‘Sure, can you tell the others I’ll be back soon?’

‘You got it. Have a nice day, Uchiha-Sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san, Kushina-sama.’ Then, he was out the door again. Sakura leaned back into her pillow and heaved a small sigh, her chest hurt a little still and she was struggling to get comfortable.

Mikoto kept up small talk as Fugaku drew seals on Sasuke, who was being propped up by Itachi. When he was done, the seal constricted onto the dark tomoe shaped bruises and Sasuke screamed in his unconscious before groaning. Noticing her confusion, Mikoto explain the situation to her.

‘Orochimaru has the tendency to put curses on those he bites, this will ensure Sasuke never has a chance to access the power of that curse mark.’ She smoothed over Sakura’s messy hair, ‘Let me redo your hair for you.’

Sakura nodded and took the hair tie out of her hair and her earrings off of her ears so Mikoto wouldn’t hit them. She unraveled the girls hair and pulled leaves and sticks out of it, creating a small pile next to them. Once she detangled it as best she could, she quickly braided it back down her back again. When she finished, Sakura thanked the Matriarch.

Kushina, who had been pacing for ten minutes now, threw her hands in the air. ‘I’m sick of waiting, this’ll wake him up!’ She walked over to the bed and smacked him right on the stomach. Naruto surged up and gasped in pain.

‘Ouch you old hag!’ He groaned.

‘Gee, kaa-chan, thank you for coming to see me.’ She mocked, ‘Would it kill you to act respectfully for once?’

Naruto harrumphed and turned his head away, after he was caught up on everything, he explained what happened to him.

_Who jumps into the mouth of a giant snake? Naruto, apparently._

Eventually, everyone left. Having not actually supposed to be there in the first place, they were wished luck and Iruka came back to lead them to their team room, however Sasuke would stay in the Infirmary until he woke up. Sakura settled into her bed and fell asleep.

The rest of her week consisted of going to the infirmary for check-ups, eating, showering, and sleeping. Sasuke woke up two days later, looking ragged but relatively fine. Before she knew it, her week was up, and the teams were being called into a large room with a balcony.

Sandaime-sama stood in between two Jounin, he cleared his throat as the last of the teams filtered in and lined up. ‘It appears that we will have to hold a preliminary round to dwindle the numbers a bit more, is there anyone who wants to concede? This is a decision that won’t affect your team, just you.’

Simultaneously, one whole team as well as a few single people rose their hands and forfeit, they were escorted out and the Jounin to the Hokage’s right stepped forward.

‘My name is Gekko Hayate, I’ll be the proctor for this part of the exam, the fights will be automatically generated.’

A screen popped up and the words scrolled along until they stopped and revealed the first fight.

_Yamanaka Ino vs. Sabaku no Temari_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Kylie, it is splendid to be able to post this for you all! This is my first work on AO3 so please comment if there is a mistake that you see, but please remember this is an AU, its not cannon, though i wish it was :(


End file.
